My own misgivings
by WorldnWords
Summary: I left the one man whom I thought didn't love me to go to one that I thought would... and I was so wrong. I fell for his smooth talking, amazing body, and lies... and I was paying for them now. Can Trista leave the man who is hurting her and get back the one she left and that truly loved her? (Major Adult themes... some AU)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I only own the OC.  
**

 **I hope that you enjoy this idea that Yankees01 gave me.  
**

 **The story has many adult themes... including this chapter... so do not read if any of it makes you uncomfortable.**

* * *

I sighed as I looked in the mirror and applied another coat of make up. I could be a professional at this by now. I nodded when I realized that you could no longer see the black eye.

"Trista, we are going to be late... come on." he said as he gave the door a small knock.

"Coming." I said as I looked at the mirror again. I knew that it was an accident again... I shouldn't have talked back to him. I walked out and he gave me a smile.

"You look beautiful." he said and placed a small kiss to my temple.

"Thank you." I said as I ran my hands down the skirt of the dress. We were heading to the HOF tonight and I wanted to make sure that I looked like he wanted me to look. I knew that this was his big night and I didn't want to embarrass him in anyway.

We got to the lobby and got into the car with Roman and Galina. She hugged me as the guys began to talk.

"You look great." she said and I gave a small smile.

"You do to. I love your dress." I told her and she smiled at me.

"Roman and I were shopping for them and I just fell in love with it. I wasn't going to buy it, but he insisted. I usually don't wear things like this, but I love it now." she said and I smiled. Seth had picked out my dress, and it wasn't anything like I wore. I was in a long sleeve black dress that collared high on my neck, showed a little of my sides, and had an open back. The dress bunched around my hips and then flowed out at the skirt.

We talked as we rode through New Orleans to the center for the ceremony. I was glad that Seth was talking to Roman so that he would be focused on someone else. I knew that Seth was going to be watching me very close tonight since I usually didn't come around anymore. We arrived and walked inside. People instantly started to greeting us, and Seth had his arm around me as his hand rested on my hip the whole time.

"Trista!" a voice said and I turned to see Renee coming to hug me. I smiled and walked over to her. I had become good friends with Renee and Galina since the guys were in Shield. They were all best friends in real life.

"I'm glad Seth let you out tonight." she joked and I smiled at her, but glanced to see Seth's lips purse at that comment.

"It was good to see you. We need to go get our seats." Seth said and I nodded as he lead us away. We were stopped by someone else who wanted to ask him questions and he smiled as he answered them. I stood there like the perfect trophy and listened as he talked about something. I was looking around when I saw him, and tried to look away, but he was watching me. I sent a small smile and felt Seth's finger dig into my side.

"This way." he whispered in my ear as he saw who I was looking at and pulled me away. I stumbled, but continued on behind him. We finally sat down and I could already tell that he was mad at me. I just hoped that tonight went smoothly from here on out so that I didn't have to hear about it tonight at the hotel room.

 _A few hours later..._

We arrived back at the hotel and Seth had already had a few drinks. He wan't happy, and I could only imagine why. We had taken so many pictures, had a few drinks, and talked to so many people. We got into the room and Seth shoved me up against the room door. I gasped and looked up at him.

"You thought you would eye fuck him with me standing there?" he asked me and I shook my head.

"I wasn't looking for him... I wasn't..." I was saying when he grabby my jaw and effectively shutting me up.

"Do you think for a second I don't that you are lying? He probably made you wet, didn't he?" he asked me as he yanked the dress up and ran a finger over my opening. I shook my head to get him to let me go, but he kept me in place. He ran his finger over me and my body gave in as I moaned at the friction he was causing me.

"I'm glad that it's me doing this to you finally." he said and I didn't have time to react before he threw me across the room to the bed. I tried to scrambled up, but he was on top of me as I heard the zipper of his pants.

"I'm going to make you remember whose pussy that is." he said and forced himself inside of me. I yelled and arched my back at the intrusion. He clamped his hand over my mouth as he started to thrust into me as hard as he could.

"Take it, whore." he growled into my ear as I prayed that he was close. He was hurting me and I just wanted him off me. I was struggling and he pulled out of me. I tried to curl up and get away from him, but he wasn't having it. He turned me onto my stomach, pulled me dress back up, and entered me again. I was thankful that I was as wet as I was, but it didn't soften the blow too much. I gasped as he hand clamped over my mouth again causing my back to arch and he slipped in further. He had a bruising grip on my hip as he continued for his own pleasure.

I was never more happy when he finally went and pushed me off.

"Go take a shower... you disgust me." he said and pushed me from the bed to the floor. I groaned as I pulled myself up. I knew that if I laid there much longer I would be in worse trouble. I finally dragged myself in there, turned on the hot water, and pulled off the dress. My hip was already bruised, the make up was rubbing off as the black eye starred back at me, and I looked like a mess. My brown hair was sticking up everywhere and I noticed a bruise was forming around my mouth from his force. I stepped into the water and let it rinse away the horrible night I was having, but I knew that it wouldn't rinse away the horrible relationship I was currently in. I closed my eyes and thought of him... I was an idiot for leaving him for Seth. I didn't know what I really had.

* * *

 **A/N: Hmm... who is her mystery man?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I only own the OC.  
**

 **Thank you for the reviews.  
**

 **Enjoy, and again... adult themes so read at own risk.**

* * *

I was backstage with Seth before the start of Wrestlemania. He was going to be on the first match out and I knew that he was nervous. He had new gear, and contacts that looked like the white walkers from Game of Thrones. I was actually glad to be backstage with him and not working this event. Paul had given me the few nights off at Seth's request so that I could be around him right now. I knew that most people thought it was just Seth being a great boyfriend, but it was so that I wouldn't get to close to anyone. He always wanted to keep an eye on me.

"Wait here with Cathy and don't leave." he said and I nodded as Cathy walked up to me. She was going to watch it with me since Finn was in the same match. She was nice, but very hyper. She had been doing the Snapchat updates for the WWE and was now watching their entrances with me.

"I'm glad Seth let you watch out here." she said and I chuckled.

"Me too." I said and I knew that she really didn't know what she was saying about Seth letting me do anything. We were watching when I felt someone watching me. i turned and scanned the people around, but there were so many. I ignored it and turned back around as the three men started the match off. I was watching as people walked by and talked to us, but I still felt someone watching me. I turned again and looked over my shoulder to see him looking at me. I quickly turned back around, because I didn't want anyone thinking anything... and telling Seth out of pure accident or joking with me.

I was happy when Seth won, because he worked hard and he would be in a good mood. I waited as he and Finn came to where we are waiting. He had to do two quick interview and then came over to me. He kissed me and I smiled at him.

"Congrats." I said as he threw a sweaty arm around me.

"Let's go celebrate in the locker room before we head to wait with Roman." he said and I nodded as he lead us back there. He was told congrats many different times as we made our way back there. He pushed me in there and his lips were on mine before the door could even close. He kissed me hard, which caused me to moan as I heard the door lock as my skirt was pulled up high on my waist.

"I'm sorry about last night. I was frustrated." he mumbled as his fingers danced over my opening. He could be an asshole, but he was good at pleasing me when he wanted to be. I tried to say something as two of his fingers plunged into me. I gasped and arched my back to be closer to him.

"Just let me go." I mumbled as he curled his fingers upward almost hitting my spot. He chuckled as his teeth dragged across my throat and I heard his belt click open. I knew that he was hard, but I was glad that I was at least wet this time. He pulled his fingers out and pulled me over to the chair that was in the dressing room. He sat down as he pulled his rock hard dick out and pulled me so that I was standing over him.

"Ride the champ." he said as he pushed down on my hips. I grabbed him in my hand, rubbed over his shaft a few times, and guided it into me. He threw his head back as his hands grabbed onto my hips. I started to bounce on him as he pressed down to make my take more of him.

"Fuck your pussy feels good." he mumbled as his one hand roamed up my stomach and squeezed my breast. I arched my back which caused him to grunt in approval and ride him faster. I knew that he was getting close by his sounds and breathing, but I wanted to go.

"Come on, Trista... come for me." he encouraged as his hand left my breast and traveled down until this thumb rubbed over my clit. I gasped and felt it start to build faster inside of me. I felt it grow as his hips met mine at a faster pace. He increased the pressure on my clit and pressed down his his hand on my hips. I gasped as he bit down on the junction of my shoulder and neck.

"Seth!" I gasped as I felt warmth spread through my body and ground harder on him. I didn't have to wait long until I felt his warmth fill inside of me and his lips press roughly to mine.

"You are amazing." he whispered as he pulled away and I rest on his shoulder.

"So are you." I said and he chuckled.

I stood up and he threw me a towel to clean up with as he stripped out of his gear. He took a quick shower as I made myself presentable and waited for him. I knew that the night was far from over, and hoped that it didn't go downhill anytime soon.

 _The next day..._

I walked into the arena talking to Seth and Roman. We were doing the Raw after Wrestlemania and it should be good. I was just glad that my job would be easier now that everyone wasn't so stressed about the event. I was a photographer for the WWE so I was either by the ring or right behind the curtain most of the night. Seth didn't have to worry about where I would be, which was good for him, and it meant I didn't have to constantly answer questions from him.

We got our list when we walked in and I found out I was at ringside tonight. Seth nodded and was going to say something when he was called away.

"I'll be with Roman." I said and he kissed me before walking away.

"Hey, Trista, can I ask you something? And if I'm out of line then please tell me." he said and I looked at him strange as we made our way to their changing room. I usually just threw my stuff in there with theirs since we were always together.

"What is it?" I asked him as I dropped my bag.

"Galina said that she saw a large bruise on your side last night... is everything ok?" he asked me and I internally panicked. She had seen the large bruise Seth had given me on my hip from Hall of Fame night.

"Um, yeah... ya know... rough sex?" I said and he raised an eyebrow, but finally nodded with a chuckle. I just needed him to buy it.

"I just wanted to make sure. She was worried, so I figured I would ask." he said and I nodded. Galina and I had become good friends since our guys were always together.

"Yeah, no we are fine." I said and he nodded as I quickly glanced in the mirror to make sure that my make up was still covering my black eye. I had just lied to Roman and I didn't want him thinking that something was wrong. Seth would be upset if he thought that.

* * *

 **A/N: Does Roman really believe her?  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I only own the OC.  
**

 **Thank you for the reviews.  
**

 **Enjoy, and again... adult themes so read at own risk.**

 **I had to throw in a twist, so enjoy!**

 **And, to those of you who have reviewed and PMed me about who 'he' is... you will find out soon. Any guesses?**

* * *

I watched from the area by the time keepers as Raw started and people were still excited. I knew that many people were actually debuting tonight, so it would be an interesting night. I was doing by thing and snapping pictures when one of the matches got out of hand. I couldn't move fast enough and got slammed into the back barrier. Curtis had been the one to hit me and I groaned as people gathered around me. The match kept going as I heard the medics come over to me. My right side was in pain. I managed to get into a sitting position in time to see Seth, Finn, and Jeff win. He looked over at me when he was celebrating and I saw shock wash over me. Curtis was still laying in the ring, and Seth did another curb stomp to him before he could leave, and the crowd went into a frenzy.

I finally made my way backstage to the medic and Stephanie met me back there.

"Trista, are you ok?" she asked me as I winced when the head trainer pushed on my back.

"I will be." I managed to say and she shook her head.

"I told them not to go crazy on that match. Just take her the ER. Trista, let me know what's going on. I will let your Dad know." she said and I nodded. Stephanie could come off as a complete bitch to most people, but she was always nice to me. She almost had to be since I was her niece, and I knew that her telling Dad wouldn't be as big of a hassle for me.

I was getting ready to leave when Seth came back there and I knew that he was either going to be overly concerned, or completely embarrassed by my actions.

"You got hurt?" he asked me in a condescending hushed whisper. I rolled my eyes and couldn't hold my tongue.

"No, I just wanted to make sure I was healthy at the worst time." I shot back and he back handed me. I groaned and fell over. I had taken a hit, but that would just look like part of it.

"Now, come on, I'm taking you to the hospital." Seth said and started to pull me, but I yelped when he touched the side that was hurt.

"Come on, Trista." he said in an annoyed tone, but someone came into the area.

"I will take her." Shane said and I looked up in surprise. I had no idea that Dad was actually here tonight. I thought he had gone to dinner with his current wife on Bourbon Street since he had to stay for Smackdown tomorrow.

"Shane, I can do that... she's just a photographer." Seth said and I saw annoyance flash through Dad's eyes. He hadn't wanted me to really date any wrestler, but he felt Seth was one of the worse. He turned out to be right, but I couldn't tell him that. I watched as Dad step very close to Seth and lean into him.

"That photographer is my daughter... now get out. Oh, and Seth, I would hate for you to loose that title for letting that piece of information slip." he told him and Seth's eyes went wide. I knew that I was going to hear about that later as well. Seth kissed my forehead and quickly left the room. I looked up at Dad and shook my head.

"What? You know I don't like him." he reasoned and I chuckled. Dad and I had a good relationship, considering that I was a one-night stand from when he was dealing with the early days of RAW. He met my mom when she was a backstage assistant, knocked her up, and then paid her to leave the company. He always made sure that I had everything, including money to go to school for photography, and then a job when I got done. Vince and Linda accepted me, Stephanie and Paul had accepted me, so I never went without... I just didn't tell a lot of people that I was McMahon.

Dad took me to the hospital, and I had cracked my shoulder blade, concussion like symptoms, and major bruising. I was fitted with a sling, and Dad already booked me a flight to fly back home tomorrow morning.

"I can fly you back tonight." he said as we got back to the hotel I was staying at with Seth, and I shook my head. The doctor has asked me if I had been abused and I told him rough sex because of the random bruises that didn't fit in with the injury from tonight. I took the number for the hotline and didn't tell Dad. I just wanted to get some sleep.

"Dad, I will be fine." I said and he kissed my forehead as I got out of the SUV. Seth was waiting in the lobby for me as I walked inside.

"Glad to see you are alright." Roman said as he was waiting with Seth. I gave a weak, but drugged up smile and nodded.

"Thanks. I'm going to the room." I said and Roman gave a quick hug before we went to the elevator. I got on and leaned on the wall as Seth pushed the button. I knew that he was upset, but I didn't expect him to back hand me as soon as the doors closed and the elevator started up. I groaned and almost fell over, but he picked me up bridal style.

"I can't wait until your arm is better so I can really punish you for lying and embarrassing me." he hissed at me and I didn't even bother looking up at him. He carried me to the room, and put me on the bed. I couldn't even fight him off as he pulled me jeans from my legs. I knew what he was going to do and I didn't want that.

"No, Seth... I'm hurt, please no." I begged him, but he didn't listen. He held me on my good side and thrust into me. I screamed at the intrusion as tears slipped down my cheeks. I sobbed as he slapped me on the ass and continued to thrust into me. He finally finished as I cried into the duvet on the bed. I thought he would at least wait until I was better to hurt me anymore.

"That's for forgetting to tell me who was your father." he said as he cleaned me up, put some pajama pants on me, and laid me in the bed so that I wasn't hurting. He gave me another pain pill, kissed me on the forehead, and left the room. I didn't care... I was so numb right now. I thought he had some decency, but I was wrong.

I was almost asleep as the TV droned on when someone knocked on the door. I carefully got up, winced as I finally stood up, and slowly walked to the door. I looked out to see Luke Gallows standing there. I sighed and opened the door.

"Seth's not here right now." I mumbled and tried not to look up. I knew my cheek was still red and angry looking.

"I wasn't looking for him. I'm looking for you." he said and I looked up at him in shock. He moved some hair and saw my cheek.

"It's from tonight when I got hit." I said and he nodded with sad eyes.

"I know... I saw him back hand you in the trainers area." he said and my eyes got wide.

"Luke, it's not what you think... it's not who Seth is." I word vomitted knowing that this would be bad for everyone involved and he slowly nodded.

"If I think or see it happens again... I'm not coming to you. I'm going above you." he said and I gave a sad nod.

"He misses you, Trista... and you deserve better." he said and I turned to close the door when I saw him coming off the elevator with some people. I quickly shut the door before he could really see me.

* * *

 **A/N: What will happen now?  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I only own the OC.  
**

 **Thank you for the reviews.  
**

 **Sorry for the delay.  
**

* * *

I got up the next morning and Seth was still asleep. He was still in his clothes and they reeked of alcohol so I knew that I had a good chance of getting out of here without waking him up. I had packed all my stuff last night since I didn't want to be around him anymore, and now I just had to get it out of the room. I was so happy i had opted for the suitcase with 4 wheels instead of only two as I scribbled a note that I was sure to hear about as soon as he woke up and headed towards the elevator. I had my hat on so that no one could really see the damage to my face. They all knew I was hurt, but I didn't want to go into any details. The doors opened and I got on. I was waiting for it to shut when a body got on beside me. I glanced up and wanted to bolt. I didn't care about seeing anyone, but I didn't want to see him right now.

"How are you?" he asked me as the doors finally closed and we started our decent.

"I will be ok. How are you?" I asked him as I felt a swirl of emotions hit me when he was this close.

"Same... I think." he said and I nodded, but didn't want to look up at him. We made it to the bottom floor and I started to push my stuff out, but he grabbed it from me.

"No..." I was saying, and I looked up at him. He saw the bruise and I saw familiar emotions flash in his eyes.

"Let me help you, Trista." he said in a firm, but gentle tone. I nodded as he helped me to the waiting SUV. Dad was standing outside talking to the driver and hugged me as soon as he saw me. He looked surprised at who was helping me.

"Thank you. I didn't mean to take up your time. I'm sure you have things to do." I said and he nodded, but gave me a kiss on the cheek before turning to leave. I let out a breath and looked at Dad.

"What? We were on the elevator together." I said and he smirked at me.

"Trista, don't be an idiot." he said as we got into the SUV and went to the airport.

"I'm surprised Seth didn't see you off." he said and I smirked.

"He was sleeping, and I sorta left him a break-up letter." I said and Dad hugged me. I knew he knew that was hard for me to do. I really did like Seth, at one time, but he had changed so much that I wasn't sure what to do anymore.

"Good, then the next thing I have to say you will likely agree to." he said and I looked at him in confusion.

"I want you to stay in the New York office and become my photo editor for the website." he said and I pursed my lips. I did like living in New York, but I also liked being at my condo in Los Angeles.

"I will have the movers put everything into your new condo, well my old condo, in Manhattan. I will even take care of selling yours in Los Angeles." he said and I raised an eyebrow at the nice offers he was giving me.

"This wouldn't be to hide me from Seth Rollins would it?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"I'm Shane McMahon... i don't have to hide you... I can fire him if I tell your grandfather what Luke told me this morning." he said and my eyes got huge. Luke had told him... I wasn't sure if I was grateful or mad at him.

"You can start in two weeks, but for now, you can relax n your new Manhattan condo." Dad said and I smirked.

"Fine, but I still can travel some?" I asked him and chuckled.

"You can go wherever Smackdown goes." he said and I nodded.

We got to the airport and I got onto the private plane. I was flying back to New York with a few other WWE executives, and Finn Balor. He offered me some water when we got onto the plane.

"Thank you." I said as I sat down and he nodded.

"You took quite a spill." he said and I chuckled.

"Yeah, I know." I said and he smirked.

"You could be a wrestler after that." he said and I chuckled.

"I trained, but um... photography is my thing." I said and he looked impressed.

"That's fun. What are you doing in New York?" he asked me and I chuckled at that question, because I really didn't know.

"I recently just moved there." I said as I chuckled to myself since recently was like 15 minutes ago.

"Fun. I love living there." he said and I nodded.

"You and Cathy, right?" I asked him and he gave a sad smile.

"Not anymore... she didn't like that I wasn't public enough with our relationship." he said and I put my hand on his arm. I understood break ups right now.

"Sorry, I know how it feel about break ups." I said and he looked at me with some confusion.

"Seth let you go?" he asked me and I laughed a little at that. I guess that everyone really did see that he was controlling at times.

"I let myself go." I said and he looked surprised.

"Well, how about I take you out and show you my favorite spots in Manhattan tomorrow?" he asked me and I was surprised at that offer, but smiled at him.

"Sure. I would like that." I admitted and he nodded.

"But, we will have to go slowly." I said as I motioned to my injuries and he chuckled.

"No intentions of doing anything else." he said in a lower tone and I found myself surprised, but smiling back at him. We exchanged numbers, I gave him my address, and we parted ways when the plane landed. The driver took me to my new condo, which was actually a penthouse condo with two floors, two terraces with views of the city, and much nicer than anything I could actually afford by working at WWE. I walked in and there was a goodie basket and a note.

 _Trista,_

 _Enjoy your new place. I got you a few upgrades, new furniture, and check out the closet. I hope you like the basket. I know that you have your favorite spots in the city, but these are a few of mine. Call me or Marissa if you need anything. Rest up._

 _Love, Dad_

I smirked and saw gift cards to some of his favorite restaurants, a gym membership to his favorite gym which was a block away, wine, and of course, chocolate. He had been planning this and I wasn't really mad. I was actually grateful for the new start. I just hoped that Seth was ready for one too.

Seth POV

I woke up the next morning and reached for Trista. The bed was cold and I sat up; her stuff was gone. She had left without saying goodbye. I knew that I was going to Los Angeles on my days off now. We were going to talk. I went to grab my phone and there was a note on top of it.

 _Seth,_

 _I know that somewhere inside of you is still an amazing man, and maybe I'm not the person to bring him out anymore. I think that it's time to end this, whatever this is, and move on with our lives. I will see you when I get back from healing. I hope that you can understand this and move on in a civil fashion._

 _Trista_

I felt rage as I read this letter. She had not only broken up with me, but done it over a letter? I'm Seth Rollins, I don't get broken up with, I end it.

* * *

 **A/N: What will happen now?  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I only own the OC.  
**

 **Thank you for the reviews.**

* * *

I had a lot of fun walking around with Finn. He was actually quite hilarious, but very quite. He preferred to keep to himself. I couldn't say I blame him after seeing first-hand the fan base that he had when we were walking around. We got reactions that ranged from 'cute couple', 'you need to be with Cathy', and 'you could do much better'. I just laughed most of them off and he would pull his cap lower on his face as we walked around.

"I hope that you had fun." he said as we got into the elevator in my building.

"I did, thank you so much, and I'm glad to see that you really are over in the company." I said and he chuckled as we rode to the top.

"Sorry about that.. my fans are passionate." he said as his face turned red and I laughed.

"It's all good. Did you want to stay and get Chinese or something?" I asked him and his face lit up at the suggestion.

"Sure, if you aren't tired of me." he said and I shook my head no.

"Nah, it's nice to have a friend." I said and he smiled as we stepped off onto my floor. I was glad that you had to have a code to get up here, so I didn't have to worry about crazy people just walking into my place. He was looking around as I put my stuff down and took off my sling.

"You have a nice view." he said and and I nodded.

"Yeah, Dad did good picking this place out." I said and he nodded.

"We can go out there. Let me grab some wine." I said and he gave a small smile as he walked out there. I grabbed wine and two glasses before going out and joining him. He took the wine from me and opened it. He poured it and handed it to me.

"This is nice." he said as he looked over the terrace as the sun was starting to set low and lights were coming out.

"Yeah, it's quiet peaceful." I agree as I walked over beside him and we stood there as the light faded from the sun and the neon lights started to come out for the night. I shivered a little as it started to get a little cold and he put his arm around me. He was careful not to touch my injuries. I wasn't sure why, but I liked standing here with Finn. He turned to say something to me when his phone rang. I smirked and he let out an annoyed sigh.

I watched as he fished it out of his pocket and looked from it to me.

"It's my Ma." he said and I nodded.

"Answer it." I said and he gave a small smile before walking a few steps away and answering it.

I was standing there when someone signaled they were coming up the elevator and I motioned to Finn that I was going inside. I usually didn't get deliveries this late and I wasn't expecting anyone. I walked in about the time the doors opened and Dad stepped out. I smiled and hugged him.

"I hope you don't mind that I stopped by." he said and I shook my head.

"Nope, as long as you don't mind Finn Balor knowing you are my dad." I said and he looked over to the terrace where Finn has his back to us and he looked back to me.

"Moving on fast?" he asked me and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Not even... he was on the plane when I came back. He offered to show me around the city since I just moved here." I said and he smirked. I had been coming here for years, but maybe I just wanted company.

"Ok, so I wanted someone to hang out with." I admitted when Dad was shaking his head, but put his hands up to show no argument. He got ready to say something when Finn walked back into the room holding his wine glass.

"Sorry, I didn't want to miss out on taking that." he said and looked up to see Shane standing there as I leaned on the counter.

"It's fine." I said and Finn looked from me to Dad.

"I feel I am interrupting something I shouldn't know about." he said as he started to sit his wine glass on the coffee table and looked slightly uncomfortable.

"No, Finn, it's not like that." Dad said and Finn shook his head as he sat the glass down.

"It's not my business... I have gotten used to people having secrets in this company." he said and started to walk to the elevator. I honestly didn't want him spreading it around that I was sleeping with my Dad... since he didn't know that he was my dad.

"Finn, I would like you to meet my father, Shane McMahon." I said and Finn stopped mid step to look at both of us with large eyes.

"Yes, It's nice to meet you, Finn." Shane said and stuck his hand out. Finn slowly shook it and I watched the embarrassment spread over his face.

"I... I'm sorry." he finally said with red cheeks and I waved it off.

"It happens... and you were right about the secrets." Dad said and I smirked.

"Now, let's all grab dinner... my treat." Dad said and Finn shook his head.

"Yeah, let me thank you for showing my daughter around, plus you can make it up to me for thinking I was sleeping with my daughter." Dad said and Finn nodded. I grabbed my sling, my coat, and took Finn's arm when he offered it as we got onto the elevator.

"I am so sorry." he whispered and I chuckled as Dad raised an eyebrow at us.

* * *

 **A/N: Is she going to hook up with Finn?  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I only own the OC.  
**

 **Thank you for the reviews.**

 **Sorry for the shortness... not feeling great, but wanted to get a chapter out.**

* * *

I took a deep breath as I got ready to start my new job at the corporate offices in New York. I was excited and nervous, because I felt like this was my new start away from Seth. I had on my favorite outfit, and looked great... minus the sling which I had to wear for another week. I walked in and was immediately greeted by the receptionist and a very hyper intern.

"Ms. McMahon, I am glad you are here." the receptionist said and I smiled as she took my picture for my credentials. I was given everything and passed off to the intern.

"I am Rachel, it's so nice to meet you." she said and attempted to shake my hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Rachel." I said and she smiled at me. She showed me where everything was in the building, and took me to my office. I walked in and Dad was sitting at my desk. I smirked and Rachel froze.

"Rachel, meet Shane McMahon." I said and introduced them. She shook his head and quietly ran off... she had previously told me that she was one of my Dad's biggest fan.

"She ok?" he asked me as he stood up to hug me and I nodded.

"She's a fan of yours." I said with a chuckle.

"I still got it." he said and I put my bag down and raised an eyebrow at him. I shook my head as he straightened his suit jacket.

"I'm sure Marissa is glad for that." I shot back and he chuckled.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"I wanted to see you settle in before leaving with Dad for Saudi Arabia." he said and I nodded. I knew they were leaving for the Greatest Royal Rumble soon and were only over there for a few days. They couldn't take any women, so I knew it would be an interesting trip.

"Thanks, and thanks for this." I said as Vince walked into the office.

"There she is!" he said and pulled me in for a hug. I was always happy to see Vince, because he was nice to me. I always laughed when he was playing a hard ass or people said he was intimidating. He was just my grandfather who was cranky most days.

"Lunch before we leave?" he asked us and Dad nodded. I couldn't believe that they were both here for my first day, and I was literally going to do nothing.

"I just got here like an hour ago?" I said and Vince raised his eyebrow at me.

"Really, Trista?" he asked me and I laughed knowing that he wasn't going to take no from me. I grabbed my coat as we headed out to have lunch. I already knew that this was a joke of a day, so I didn't plan on doing much when we got back. We walked past the receptionist and Rachel, she squealed and ran off, as Dad looked at Vince.

"Is she worth keeping?" Vince asked him and I smirked.

"She's a huge fan... don't." I said and Vince nodded, but I could see the wheels turning.

"Fine, she's your intern now." he said and I laughed, but nodded.

"Great." I said knowing that she had apparently already annoyed people here and I didn't want her to get fired for being a diehard fan. He sent an email and we got into the waiting town car.I wasn't surprised when we ended out of Brooklyn for lunch and didn't return for 3 hours. I said bye to them and told them to be careful as I made my way back into the office.

"I can't believe I am your intern." Rachel said as I walked up to my office. She was now at the desk right outside of it and I smiled at her.

"I need one and thought you would be a good person to help me figure all this out." I said and she smiled at me. I told her a few things I needed and went to finally get some work done. I was getting my email, settings, and various things working when someone knocked on the door. I looked up to see Rachel peeking her head in with an excited expression.

"You have a visitor." she said and I motioned for her to come in. She moved and I saw who was behind her. I hadn't expected him here today, and he was holding a vase of flowers.

* * *

 **A/N: Who is it?  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I only own the OC.  
**

 **Thank you for the reviews.**

 **Skovko- I love your reviews! Thank you!  
**

* * *

I felt a small smile grace my lips when I saw him and he returned it as Rachel stood there.

"Yeah, um, come on in... thank you, Rachel." I said and she nodded and was beaming with excitement. She watched him for another second before closing the door and he gave her a look.

"She's... hyper." he said and I laughed as I walked over to him. He handed me the flowers and I sat them on my desk.

"Yeah, but she's not bad... Vince wanted to get rid of her so I saved her as my intern." I said and he nodded. I turned and he was standing closer to me than he was a second ago... I had forgotten how it felt to be this close to him.

"Thank you for my flowers... I wasn't expecting you here. I wasn't really expecting anyone." I said and he smirked.

"I heard from a little Irish bird, and I wanted to see you before I left." he said and I nodded. I had really messed up when I left him for Seth. I had hurt both of us, and now he was being nice to me. He was going to make someone very happy one day, and I got a little sad knowing that it wasn't going to be me. I had done it to myself.

"Thank you, and I hope that he hasn't told anyone else." I said and he moved some hair from my face as his thumb lingered there; I missed his touch.

"He hasn't... Seth is still going crazy over how he can't find you." he said and I nodded. I was actually glad to hear that, and managed to smile.

"I miss you." he confessed and I shook my head at him.

"Don't say that... I don't deserve that. I hurt you." I said and he gave a small nod.

"They say if you love someone let them go... I just wish when you went you were treated better." he said in a sad voice.

"Beside, if you get a second chance with someone it usually makes it better for the two people." he said and I gave a small smile at his positive spin on things. I got ready to say something, but he cut me off.

"I should go. I fly out in a few hours and need to get to the airport. I just wanted to see how you were." he said and kissed my forehead. I wrapped my arms around his torso and he returned the hug. I had really missed being in his arms.

"I will come see you when we get back. We can talk more then... I miss you too." he said as he looked at me. I felt my cheeks tint because he always knew how I felt, and I was embarrassed that my feelings were so out there right now. He chuckled and I walked with him to the door.

"Can you please just take a quick picture with her?" I asked him before he went to open the door. I smirked when he raised an eyebrow at me, but finally nodded. We opened the door and she looked excited. I smirked when he offered to take a picture, and she immediately ran over to him. I took their picture and he left with one last smirk. I told her to go on for the day, and went back inside. I saw the flowers and smiled again because he brought me pink roses... my favorites. I saw a note in it and opened it.

 _Trista,_

 _I think of you every time I see these and wanted to bring you some to celebrate your new start. I miss you... a lot. They say if you love someone then let them good, and if they come back to you they are truly yours. I am coming back, and hoping that I can show you more, and treat you better than the last time around. I understand if you aren't ready or don't want to, but I just want you to know that I'm ready if or when you are._

 _Always yours..._

I read the note a few more times and didn't know what to do or say. He had just spilled everything to me and I knew that I wanted that. I was just scared that I would hurt him again. I didn't deserve him. I stood there for a few more minutes and realized that I wasn't going to get anything done right now. I packed up my stuff and headed back home.

I was glad that I had the night to myself because wine and a hot bath were in my future tonight. I smiled at the doorman and went straight to my floor. I walked in and saw a package on my side table. I had given them permission to bring packages up if I wasn't home. I looked and didn't see a return address. I opened it and found dried roses with a note.

 _You can run, but you can't hide..._

 _Seth_

i immediately threw everything away and sent Dad a message. I knew that he was in Saudi Arabia, but that didn't stop my paramoia from thinking that he could come up the elevator any minute.

* * *

 **A/N: What will Seth do next?  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I only own the OC.  
**

 **Thank you for the reviews.**

 **Warning: Adult Content**

* * *

I had been working in New York for about 2 weeks now and I loved it. I had that minor scare with Seth, but everything was better now. He wasn't allowed at my building, he wasn't allowed at this WWE office site, and a restraining order had been taken out on him. We had done it quietly so that it didn't get out about our problems. I knew that he was still one of my grandfather's favorites and business was just that... business. You couldn't always get good people and good talent at the same time. Dad was about to hear to Europe for a few days and wanted me to come with him. He was going to for one of the the shows and wanted me to come. I knew that both Raw and Smackdown superstars would be there, and running into Seth as always a huge possibility. I was muling it over, but right now I was more concerned with picking out a dress for the charity event tonight. I was going with Dad since Marissa had done her fair share of these things, plus she knew it would give us time together. She was a really nice step-mom, and I was glad for that. I knew that Dad could have chosen a lot worse.

"Are you about ready?" Dad asked me from the living room as I smoothed the dress down and looked in the mirror. I knew that Dad was wearing a navy suit with a charcoal shirt, navy tie, and black boots. I had pulled my hair up into a loose curly mess, my make up was light and matched the navy off the shoulder mini dress that I was wearing with nude peep toes. I walked out and Dad smiled at me.

"You look nice." he said and I nodded.

"Selfie?" he asked me and I shook my head, but smiled as he took the picture for the WWE. We were going to an event they supported and knew that Vince and Linda would be there as well. Paul and Stephanie were in Orlando for something with NXT so that's why we were going tonight. We walked downstairs and got into the car that was going to take us there.

"Are you still thinking about Europe?" he asked me as I glanced at a text Finn had sent me.

"I don't want to run into Seth." I said and he nodded.

"I understand that, but believe me he has been warned to stay away. I don't want you to be scared of him." he said and I nodded.

"Thanks Dad." I said and he nodded.

"I already got your ticket." he admitted and I laughed.

"Fine, I guess I can ask off." I said and he started laughing.

"Right, from yourself?" he asked me and I smirked. I also knew that if I snapped a few pictures then it would still count for work and things would be fine. We talked the rest of the way there and when we got out people were milling around as some were walking in. I took Dad's arm as we walked into the event. I did the normal and smiled as we made our way into the large room. Vince and Linda were already there and talking to people. Dad and I walked over as Linda pulled me in for a hug. She was an awesome grandma, but I couldn't call her grandma... it was against her rules.

"Can I have this dance?" someone asked me and I turned to see him standing there. I was so confused.

"Um... sure." I said as I took his hand.

"I invited him, now be nice." Linda said and I looked at her surprised.

"You know you like him... and blame your dad." she said as I shot Dad a look before going with him to the dance floor they had set up. He pulled me close to him and I looked up at him.

"I wasn't expecting you here." I admitted and he chuckled.

"I know, but I couldn't tell Linda McMahon no... and still maybe keep my job." he said and I smiled up at him.

"Thank you for coming." I admitted and he nodded.

He held me close as we dance.

"You look nice." he whispered to me and I smiled into his shoulder. I was remembering the nights we used to dance and drink wine in Orlando when we were both connected to NXT. He didn't hang out with too many other superstars and I wasn't telling people who I was at the time. We became fast friend over music and sports... and it evolved into more. I finally looked up at him and he had that look in his eyes.

"You wanna grab food?" he asked me and I nodded. He took my hand and lead me from the dance floor. We told them we were leaving and Dad gave a knowing smirk before tell us to take his car. I hugged Dad and took his hands back as we left the event. We got in the car and I saw that traffic was still heavy. The driver told us it would be about 45 minutes before we got there and rolled up the window giving us some privacy.

I was looking outside as rain began to fall when I felt his hand on my knee. I looked over to see him watching me.

"Have you thought about the note I wrote you?" he asked me in a soft voice and I nodded as I bit my lip. He could barely touch me and still ignite every nerve in me.

"I did... and I can't deny there is still something there, but I also remember why we stopping being us." I admitted and he nodded.

"Me too... and I'm sorry." he said and I gave a small nod. I was going to say something, but his hand slipped up my cheek and into my hair as he pulled me face towards his... it was instant electricity when I felt his lips touch mine. I gave a small moan as he pulled me into his lap. I ran my hands over this shoulders and straddled his lap. I felt his finger dance up my thighs and gave a gentle squeeze.

"I have missed you so much... I was an idiot." he whispered as he kissed down the column of my throat. I gave a gasp when he bit down on my exposed shoulder, and ran my hands down his chest. I pulled the tie open and started to unbutton his shirt. He looked really good in a suit, but I needed to touch him. I ran my finger tips down his chest and abs as he slid my dress further up my legs.

"I feel like this is a dream." he admitted and I looked up at him. He was matching my expression that was full of lust, intensity, and confusion. I never thought I would get this again... not after the way things ended.

"Put a condom on and find out." I said before I registered the words his lips were back on mine. I was already wet and I didn't care because I needed him. I slipped back on his legs and unzipped his pants. I reached in and pulled him out. He watched my hand run up and down his length before grabbing a condom. He pulled it open and rolled it on. He grabbed my ass and pulled me back to him. He reached under my dress and I felt him smirk as we kissed.

"Good girl." he purred as his finger ran across my slit which caused me to moan. I lifted myself up and sank back down onto him. I gasped as I got used to his feeling again and he gripped my hips tightly. I began to ride him as we passed through the streets of New York. I gripped onto his shoulders as we set a fast pace. I knew this was something we both needed as he began to nibbled on my neck and down to my shoulders. I was gasping and bucking against him harder.

"Fuck... Trista." he growled and I knew that he was close. He pressed down on my hip, pressed his lips to mine, and he thrust upward. I didn't need anymore as my orgasm hit instantly and I saw white behind my eyelids. I screamed into the kiss and he growled. He thrust once more before pulling me closer as I laid my head on his shoulder. He was softly running his hands over my back as I held onto him.

"I still love you, Trista." he whispered and I leaned up to look at him.

"I love you too..." I said.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I only own the OC.  
**

 **Thank you for the reviews.**

 **I will tell you who it is very soon, but I want to know you think it is in your review...**

 **Adult Content.**

* * *

I walked out onto the balcony and looked over the city. I watched the cars stream past like ants as their lights made everything bright. I was leaned over when I caught the scent of his shirt and I couldn't stop myself from smiling. He was asleep in my bed right now, which is where I should have been, but I was wide awake. I couldn't believe that he was here or that he wanted a second chance the way things ended...

 _Months ago..._

 _"I can't believe you!" I said and he ran a hand over his face you could tell that he was both annoyed and slightly upset for being caught._

 _"It was one kiss!" he said as I paced the apartment we shared in Orlando._

 _"One kiss? What tonight?" I asked him and he shook his head as he stood up._

 _"Trista! I'm sorry. I was drinking... we fought..." he said and I turned to look at him with tears streaming down my face and he shut up instantly._

 _"So, because we fought I should go kiss someone?" I asked him in an eerily calm voice. I was even surprised for myself._

 _"What? No! I just didn't think that you would come in that bar tonight with Becky." he said and I sighed._

 _"Whatever... I guess you don't value this as much as I do... no telling what you would have done if I hadn't come in there." I said and he tried to pull me to him, but I pushed him off._

 _"No, I don't want to this." I said and his face fell for the first time from anger to sadness._

 _"What? Us?" he asked me and I nodded. I felt my hear track when I nodded acknowledgement at that._

 _"Yeah, we have been drifting apart since you got hurt, and with me going to RAW... maybe we shouldn't... I don't know." I said and he shook she head._

 _"No, we can still do this. I will be better and called up soon. You are only going to Raw and then flying back. It's two days out of the week." he said and I wrapped my arms around myself._

 _"I leave for my first one tomorrow... and I don't know if I trust you anymore while I'm gone." I said and his eyes got big._

 _"No, Trista... I can't... I'm sorry..." he was trying to say when I held up my hand._

I sighed as the memory faded, but the pain almost felt the same now as it had that day. He had kissed another girl, and I walked away. I know that we probably could have saved it, but at the time that was what I thought I wanted. I started dating Seth almost a month later, and then he was called up. We avoided each other backstage, and we were nice to each other when we did interact. I was glad that most people weren't aware of what had actually happened between us. I was looking around when I felt his strong arms wrap around me.

"Why are you out here by yourself?" he whispered in a gravely sleep voice that almost made me horny.

"I wanted to think, plus when I first woke up and you were here... I thought it was a dream." I admitted and he kissed my temple.

"I can be here as long as you want, Trista." he said and I settled back against his warmth as we stood there while the world moved around is in the early hours of the day.

"I don't want to leave you again." he finally whispered and pulled me even closer. I nodded as I turned to look at him. He leaned down to kiss me and I turned to face him. He pulled me closer and pulled me off the ground. I instantly wrapped my legs around his waist. I thought he was going to walk back inside, but instead he laid me down on a lounger. I felt him pressing against me though his boxers.

"I need you." I growled as my hips ground against his.

"Please." I whispered as he nipped down my neck and his hand left my leg. He carefully slipped a finger inside of me and I moaned at he sensation as he slowly thrust in and out. I ran my hands through his hair as he quickened the pace with his finger. I gasped when he removed them, but I didn't have time to miss them when he surged into me with his blunt hardness. I arched my back as he let out a growl once he was all the way inside off me. I gripped his shoulders as his hands came up and took mine. Our fingers intertwined as he pushed my hands above my head and continued to thrust into me. The pace was steady, but not frenzied as his mouth dips to take one of my nipples that was peaking out from the shirt. I gasped when his teeth grazed over it and I arched my back further than I thought I could. He chuckled and kissed back up my throat and bit down hard on my collarbone. I let out a surprised scream and he chuckled as his thrust began to speed up. He still had my hands and I wanted to touch him.

"Let me touch you." I begged as he started to almost all the way out and slam back into me. He chuckled and began to nibbled up my throat and I continued to pull against him. I wanted nothing more than to ran my hands over his rippling muscles as he moved against me, to run my hands through his hair, or to grip onto his powerful arms.

"Please..." I begged and he leaned up to look at me.

"I like seeing you beneath me." he said in a lower voice and I looked up at him.

"I like being beneath you." I said without thinking about it and he kissed me. He let me arms go and they immediately ran up his arms to his shoulders. I tangled one hand in his hair and the other I gripped onto his ass. I wanted him buried deep in me. He let out a low growl and chuckled as he sped up.

"Fuck." I hissed as I was getting closer to him and he felt is as he sped up more. I leaned up and pressed my lips to his as my thighs squeezed his hips harder, and drew him further inside of me. i felt a loud growl rip from his chest as he shot inside of me. He collapsed onto me and I ran my hands up his back.

"I have missed you for more than just this." he mumbled and I laughed as he kissed me softly. He pulled out of me and helped me up. We started to walk inside when he stopped.

"Trista." he said and I heard some panic in his voice, so I stopped to look at him. He was looking down and then back to me.

"I forgot to put on a condom." he said and I kissed him softly. I smiled at his concern, but knew that he was serious about this being a problem.

"I'm on the pill... don't worry about it." I said and he let out a breath he had been holding. I started to walk in and he pulled me to him. He kissed me, picked up up, and carried me back to my bedroom.

"You know I'm not letting you go now." he said and I smiled.

"I don't plan on letting you." I said and he smiled at me.

He pulled me to him as we fell asleep and I knew that no matter what happened I was happy now.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I only own the OC.  
**

 **Thank you for the reviews.**

 **Someone got it right... see if you can figure it out from this chapter.  
**

* * *

I smiled as I saw Dad waiting for me in London. He was going to pick me up from the airport. I had agreed to go to Europe for a few days since I would be with him we thought that I had less of a chance of seeing Seth. I was going to travel with him to Germany in a few days and then head back to New York. Vince was fine with it as long as I was photographer for one night just to act like I was still working.

"Excited?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, thanks for convincing me this is a good idea." I said with a chuckle and he nodded.

"I'm just glad that Seth hasn't been bothering you and you are dating someone you actually look like you like." he said with a chuckle, but I gave him a side eye.

"What have you heard?" I asked him as we got onto the subway and he smirked.

"People talk a lot... and when your name gets mentioned I tend to listen." he said and I nodded.

"Well, yes, it's true... I am talking to someone." I said and he chuckled.

We got to the hotel and dropped our stuff off. Dad had a meeting so I was going to walk around Hyde Park. I knew that only a handful of superstars were in London so I wasn't worried about running into anyone. Dad had already warned me about who was here, so I was going to get out of the hotel. I didn't want to run into Seth since he was here. I found Buckingham Palace and was looking around when someone walked up beside me.

"Surprised to find you here." a voice said and I turned to see Seth standing there. I hadn't seen him in a few weeks and I was happy to have it that way.

"Yeah, well, bye." I said and tried to leave, but he stopped me. He pulled me beside him and took a selfie.

"We have lots to talk about." he said and I shook my head no.

"No, we really don't." I said and got away from him. I walked to the curb to catch a cab, but he scooted in with me. I tried to get out, but Seth pulled me to him. He told them to take us to the London Eye. We got there and I bolted from the cab. He was paying and I blended into the crowd. I got into a new cab and went straight back to the hotel. I was happy to stay in my room. I got there and left a message for my Dad. I walking up to my room and made it inside before Seth found me again.

I was sitting there when someone knocked on the door. I looked out to see Finn and Dad. I opened it and Dad hugged me.

"I got your note. You aren't on the floor with anyone else, but I'm sorry that he found you." he said and I nodded. I hugged Finn and he smiled at me.

"I figured you might want to go out with us, but if you don't..." Dad was saying, but I shook my head no. I wanted to live without Seth interfering with me.

"I would like that." I said and he smiled at me.

We got ready and left through a backdoor to go out. I had fun walking around with Finn and Dad. We went back to Buckingham, walked through Hyde Park, saw a few other sights and found a nice place to eat near Harrods. We went to Harrods to look at different things. Dad got Marissa something and I picked out something for myself. Finn was having fun looking at different things and helping me pick something out.

"Are you going to get him something?" Dad asked me as Finn and I looked at different things.

"We are talking... and I don't know." I said and he nodded, but Finn was off looking at different things.

"Just do what makes you happy." he said and I nodded. I knew that Dad just wanted me to be happy.

We walked around more as Dad called it an early night while Finn and I found a pub down from the hotel to get a drink. Finn promised Dad that he wouldn't let me out of his sight. We got beers and sat down.

"Are you happier now?" he asked me and I chuckled as I sipped on my beer.

"I think so... I mean it's not all the time you get second chances." I said and he smirked.

"I understand." he said.

"Have you talked to Cathy?" I asked him and he nodded. I knew that he didn't want to anymore drama, so I as surprised that he talked to her.

"She wants a second chance." he said and I looked at him. I knew that she would try again, but to just come out and as for that after how she left him was a surprise.

"Do you?" I asked him and he shook his head no as he chuckled.

"Really?" he asked me and I shrugged as I smirked.

"Just asking." I said and he shook his head at me as he glanced at the TV.

I nodded and sipped on my beer some more. We kept talking and watching sports. A few people recognized Finn and he was nice to take pictures with him. We had a few more beers and finally made our way back to the hotel. We were walking in when we saw Seth talking to Roman. He saw us and I pushed myself closer to Finn. He put his arm around me and pulled me closer.

"Don't look at him... just look at me." Finn whispered and I smiled at him as we stepped into the elevator. He pushed a few different floors so Seth didn't know which one we got off on. I was glad that Finn was there right now.

"I know that Seth is probably going to take this out on you." I said and Finn shrugged.

"Couldn't care less." he said as I smiled at him.I was glad that Finn was here right now.

* * *

 **A/N: I promise that you will find out soon...  
**


	11. Chapter

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews**

 **Adult content**

* * *

We had fun in England and I flew with Dad to Germany. I hadn't seen Seth since that night in the lobby of the hotel with Finn. I knew that were close and I felt bad if I actually caused them not to be friends. I didn't want anyone else to get dragged into the stuff I had going on with Seth. I was walking through the arena and ready for tonight. I was going to be one of the ring photographers, so this was going to be interesting. I knew that Seth would be wrestling, so hopefully nothing bad would happen.

I was out there and things were going fine. I was taking pictures and interacting with different people. Finn had already been out and he wanted a 'too sweet', which I was happy to do, but my stomach tightened when I heard Seth's music. The cheers were deafening, and there was no denying how much people liked him. I watched as he made his way down to the ring and get inside of it. He was swinging his title around when he spotted me. He smirked and winked at me. I pursed my lips and took a picture of him. He waited in the corner as Mike came out. I was at he bottom rope taking pictures when Seth stood in front of me. I looked up at him through the camera and took the pictures before turning to walk away.

"You know you can't hide... not even behind him." he said and I was looking at the pictures on the camera. The sad thing was that the picture I took of him looking down was really good. I coudln't deny that I still felt something very small for him, but he had hurt me. I went back and waited for action shots as the match started. I was in the corner when they started to fight right outside of the ring. I was taking pictures when Seth threw Mike into me. I hit against the wall and groaned. I felt a pain in my back and my head. I pulled myself out of the way and was hiding near the bell when I heard his music hit. I forced myself to my feet and watched as he charged down. He took out Seth with a brutal clothesline, before dragging him to his feet and doing his finisher on him. I watched as he proceeded to continued to punch at him, and some of them landed hard. He looked around and caught my eyes. I nodded to show him that I was alright. He gave a small smirk and got off Seth. He held up Mike's arm in triumph and people cheered before he stalked off to the back. The bell person had an ear piece in and handed it to me.

"Trista, come to the back up the side. Do not stay out there." he said and I handed them back the ear piece. I slowly made my way back as I walked around before the next interview started. I was behind the area when I hand grabbed the back of my neck.

"We still need to talk." he whispered in my ear as a cold chill went up my back. He pulled me with him to a side closet and shut the door.

"Seth, let me go... you have hurt me enough." I said as he backhanded me. He pulled me to him as he quieted me.

"You left me a fucking note. I'm Seth Rollins... you don't just break up with me. I can't believe you." He hissed at me and I tried to back to the door, but he held me close to him. I tried to get away from him and caught his nose with my elbow. I was all prepared to fight back. He fell over, and I went for the door, but he slammed me against the door. He wrenched my arms behind me and held my wrist in his hand. He grabbed something and tied them together. I got ready to scream, but he pulled his shirt off and shoved it in my mouth.

"You just don't get it..." he said and I felt his hand snake around my waist and flick my pants open. I tried to move away from him. He ripped them down my legs. I felt fresh tears fill my eyes as I heard his zipper.

"No." I mumbled through the shirt and he chuckled.

"You know you missed this dick." He hissed as he grabbed my hips and pushed me over a box. I tried to get away from him, but he pressed his blunt tip to my opening.

"Please don't." I mumbled, but he ignored me as he pressed himself inside of me. He hissed as settled himself in me. He started to thrust and everytime he did more tears spilled from my eyes.

"Come on baby, you know you like it." He growled in my ear. I shook my head as he slapped my ass. I jumped and he chuckled. He reached around and pressed his thumb to my clit. I tried so hard no to react, but my body was betraying me.

I felt him speed up as fresh tears spill from my eyes. I wanted away from him, but he was holding me tight. He trust harder as my body gave in. I pushed my forehead into the box as fresh tears continued to spill from my eyes. He gripped my hips harder as he hit my cervix and shot inside of me. I leaned his head on my back and chuckled softly.

"I do like break up sex... it's over. I can't date you anymore... i dont want to be with someone so dirty.

He put my pants back where they were supposed to be, fixed my shirt, untied my Now swollen wrist, and took his shirt to put back on. He kissed me, and I shoved him off. He was chuckling before he walked out. I sat there as the door closed. I didn't know what to do... I really was dirty.

* * *

 **A/N: please review**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews.**

* * *

I finally got myself together and walked to where my Dad was at. I hurt, I was angry, and I mostly just felt dirty. I wished I could believe that Seth wasn't like that, but I knew that he was. He drew me in by being caring and attentive, and then the monster inside came out.

"Trista, are you alright?" Dad asked me as I turned my camera in and I nodded.

"I am just moving slow... sorry." I said and he hugged me. I wanted to push him off because he was a man, but I knew that my Dad wouldn't hurt me.

"Do you want to go ahead and head home? We are flying a few back and I can put you on the plane." he said and I nodded.

"I think that would be great." I admitted and he nodded. I was glad that my stuff was still at the arena, so I was taken to the airport immediately. I got onto the plane to see a few writers, Nia, and Titus were also on there.

"Hi Trista." Titus said as I sat down and I smiled at him.

"How are you?" I asked him and we started small talk until we were up in the air. I finally forced myself to relax and fall asleep, but I was woken up by Titus shkaing me which caused me to jump out of my skin.

"Are you ok?" he asked me when I woke up and looked around to figure out what the hell was going on.

"Yeah, nightmare." I said and he nodded.

"You were fighting someone." he said and I nodded.

"Thanks, Titus, sorry if I woke you up." I said and he chuckled.

"Don't worry about it... too tall to sleep comfortably really." he admitted and I chuckled. We were about 2 hours from New York so I was talking to him as we landed. I was so glad that a car was waiting for me and was immediately taken to my place. I turned the water on the hottest I could and sat in the shower... I wasn't sure how long i had been in there before I realized that the water was now freezing cold. I had been lost in my thoughts and disappointed in myself with what had happened over the last 24 hours.

I looked at the time and I could work some today, so I changed, called the car and made my way to my office.

"I didn't think that you would be here until tomorrow." Rachel said as she stood up when I walked in.

"Couldn't sleep... here, I got you a mocha." I said and she smiled as she took it.

"Let me know if you need anything." she said and I nodded as I got into my office. I shut the door over, and sat down at my desk. My hips hurt from how rough Seth was and I sighed as I waited for my computer to boot up. I sipped on my drink as my phone buzzed.

 _Miss you... sorry I didn't get to see you before you leave_

I smiled when I read it, but at the same time I felt my stomach clinch in knots. I wrote something back and started to go through my emails. I finished up and accessed the pictures they had uploaded on the company hard drive. I knew that some of them were already up on and now I was going to start putting a few together for different things. The day flew by and I started to get very tired around 3 pm, so I decided to call it a day.

"See you tomorrow." I told Rachel as she looked up when my door shut.

"You sure you are ok?" she asked me and I gave a small smile. I nodded and she waved bye as I left. I took the subway back and made my way home. I got into my building and picked up a small box of mail for the few days I was gone. I got inside and didn't feel like doing anything. Finn, Dad, and a few others had texted me. I answered them and went straight to bed. I didn't want to deal with this day anymore.

I was awoken a few hours later to a loud buzzing. I finally figured out it was my phone and answered it.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Trista... are you ok?" Dad asked me and I sat up.

"Yeah, why? Is something wrong?" I asked him as he sighed.

"No, but I have been calling you for a few hours. I got worried." he said and I realized that I never told him I had gone to work today or anything past I was home. We usually talked a few times a day.

"Sorry, I went to work and jet lag caught up to me." I said and I heard him sigh.

"Are you ok?" he asked me again and I sighed.

"I think so... what is it? Just ask me what you want to ask me." I said and he sighed.

"Titus told me that you had a nightmare on the way back home. I got worried about you. He said you were mumbling something about Seth... I hoped that he didn't get to you." he said and I pursed my lips. I wasn't mad at Titus for doing what he thought was right, but I still didn't want to deal with this.

"It's nothing Dad... it must have been about what happened in the ring." I said.

"I just wanted to make sure. I will come by when I get back in town." he said and I looked at the time as my stomach growled.

"Just let me know." I said before we said our goodbyes and I hung up. I looked at my phone and had lots of missed text. I answered most of them and went back to sleep. I still wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone.

I woke up the next morning and went to work. Rachel greeted me with coffee, and I walked into my office. I stopped short when I saw him sitting at my desk.

"Hi." I said as he stood up and walked over to me. He gave me a small kiss and I smiled at him.

"You weren't really being talkative on your text so I came to see how you were." he said and I nodded.

"Jet lag." I said and he gave a small smile.

"Can you play hookie today?" he asked me and I chuckled.

"I can't, but I can make it a short day." I said and he nodded.

"See you around noon?" he asked me and I nodded. I was surprised to see him in my office at 7 am, but honestly nothing surprised me about him anymore. I was now looking forward to noon. I finished for the day and he walked back in my office around noon.

"Right on time." I said and he chuckled as he took my backpack from me. I felt like something had changed or something had happened while he was out, but i would ask him about it at my place. We started to leave when Rachel stopped to give me an envelope that had just arrived. I took it, told her I would be out the rest of the day, and we left to go to my place. I wanted to change before we went to explore the city. The subway ride was uneventful and we made it back.

"This looks important... do you need to open it?" he asked me as I disappeared to change.

"I don't know... open it. I don't know who it's from." I said and heard him ripping it open.

I came down a few minutes later and I could tell that something had changed. He was standing there looking at a piece of paper and holding something in his hand. I walked closer and saw he was holding my underwear that Seth had ripped off me from the other night.

 _I hope you enjoyed that night as much as I did. It made Europe so much more fun for me. ~ Seth_

He read out loud in an annoyed tone and turned to look at me. I could tell that he was getting upset and I should have said something, but I was frozen in fear. I didn't know what to say, but I had a feeling Seth won.

"I guess that also explains the Instagram post he did of you two and said something along the lines of Europe has never made me happier." he said and I felt tears well up in my eyes. I looked down as he walked closer to me.

"If you wanted to be back with him... then you should have said some thing... not fucked him behind my back." he said in a louder tone that caused me to jump.

"It's not like that..." I said and he cut me off.

"I don't think I want to know what it's like." he said and started to leave.

"Please... no..." I was saying when he turned to look at me.

"Trista, I need a damn good reason not to get on that elevator." he said and I felt my anxiety rise, my stomach churned, I broke out into a sweat, and I had no idea what to do. I tried to say something anything... but nothing came out. I was frozen in fear, in shame, and in the fact that Seth really did control me right now. He shook his head, mumbled something, and pushed the button. He stepped on a second later and I was still watching him... I didn't want him to go. I just didn't know what to do.

"Elias, Seth raped me." I finally said after a few minutes, long after the elevator had taken him to the ground flood, he had gotten into a cab, and probably decided to never talk to me again.

* * *

 **A/N: What will happen now?  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews.**

* * *

I wish I could say that I was doing better, but after 3 weeks... I was depressed. Seth was still taunting me, Elias wouldn't talk to me, I had been avoiding Finn, and Dad was frustrated with me. I would go into work early, stay in my office, have no visitors, and then hide in my home. I had told the building that my Dad was the only person allowed up to my floor. I was sitting on the couch when the elevator door dinged and I glanced towards it to see Dad and Finn walking into the condo. I sighed and looked back outside. The weather was warmer so I would open the doors during the day and let fresh air inside.

"Trista, we are here to talk." he said and I finally turned to look at them. Finn's eyes got wide, and Dad stopped talking mid sentence. I had lost a lot of weight after not eating for 3 weeks, I was tired, and my hair was a mess.

"What happened?" Finn finally asked and I sighed as I rubbed a hand over my face.

"Elias broke up with me after Seth made him believe that I slept with him." I mumbled and Finn went to pull me in for a hug, but I stopped him. Finn had been a great friend and made every attempt to reach out to me, but I just didn't want to talk to him. I didn't want to talk to anyone. He hadn't given up.

"No, no... please don't." I said and held my hands out to stop him. He stopped and looked at me strange.

"What else happened?" Dad asked me and I sighed. I knew that lying and saying nothing else was pointless because most people don't react this badly to a break up. They move on and get over it... they don't just stop living.

"Seth raped me the night I came home from Germany." I said and I couldn't look at them. Dad pulled me in for a hug and Finn shook his head. I couldn't hold the tears anymore as I bawled into Dad's shoulder. He held me as I finally, after 3 weeks, let it all out.I was crying when I heard something break. We broke apart to see Elias standing neat the elevator. Finn and Dad had brought him, but I hadn't seen him at first... he had heard everything. He snapped his phone in half when he heard that.

"Elias?" I asked him as he slowly walked over to me as Dad cautiously let me go.

"I'm so sorry." he said and slowly pulled me in for a hug. He whispered he was sorry and kissed my head as I moved out of his arms.

"Trista, I would have helped you." Dad said as I wiped my eyes.

"I was scared... I wasn't sure what to do. He just won't leave me alone." I said and I finally hugged Finn. He smiled at me and I realized that I shouldn't have tried to push them so far away. I was already feeling better just by telling them.

"I will take care of it, but tonight, I think you need some time with Elias. I feel you two need to talk." dad said and I looked over to him and Finn.

"We have all the time in the world to talk whenever you are ready." he told me and dropped a kiss on my head. I gave him a small smile and I nodded.

"I have a date, but I wanted to check on you." Finn said and hugged us. He left with Dad and I looked at Elias. I felt nervous to be around him because the last time we had seen each other he left upset with me.

"I am sorry." we both said at the same time when we looked at each other and I chuckled. He slowly pulled me to him and I looked up at him.

"I should have never been like that. I just got... jealous." he said and I leaned my head on his chest as he slowly rubbed circles in it.

"I should have told you." I said and he kissed my forehead.

"I understand why you didn't... he wouldn't be alive if you had." he said and I chuckled.

"Still, I shouldn't have kept that from you... I just didn't know what to do. I thought you were gone for good." I said as tears came back to my eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere... I hated not talking to you, not seeing you, and after Finn begged me to try and talk to you because you wouldn't talk to him... I knew that something wasn't right. I didn't want today because I knew that if I saw you and you hated me after what I did I couldn't take it. I love you, and I am so sorry that I ever walked away from you. I hate seeing you in this pain, and know that I am here for you no matter what." he said as he dropped to one knee. I looked at him as my eyes got wide and he took my hand.

"I had all this worked out. I was going to do this in a better setting, more romantic, or some place that meant something to us, but I don't want to wait. I don't care how long it takes, I don't care how long we wait to be intimate, but I need to know that you are mine." he said and pulled out a ring box. He opened it and I was staring at a huge diamond on a white gold band.

"Elias..." I was saying as tears filled my eyes.

"Please, Trista... please say yes. I can't take it if I loose you again." he said and I nodded.

"Yes." I whispered and he slipped the ring on my finger before pressing a kiss to my lips. I felt more alive in just that one kiss.

"We will do this at your pace, but I need to ask something of you." he said and I looked at him with a confused look.

"Please eat something." he said and I chuckled as he kissed me again.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review.  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews.**

* * *

"I'm sorry that I got mad at you." Elias said as we sat in front of the fire that night. He had gotten us some Chinese, since he knew that it was favorite, and made sure that I ate something.

"I should have said something." I said and he kissed me before pulling me closer. I had missed being in his arms.

"Let's just put this behind us, and start over." I said and looked up at him. He kissed me and held up my hand with the ring on it. I intertwined our fingers and looked up at him.

"Already having cold feet?" I asked him and he smirked at me.

"Just wondering why it took me so long." he said as we sat there in a comfortable silence.

"Plan your dream wedding." he said and I nodded.

"I don't care, as long as you sing to me." I said and he smiled at me.

 _"Wise men say only fools rush in_

 _But I can't help falling in love with you_

 _Shall I stay?_

 _Would it be a sin_

 _If I can't help falling in love with you?"_ He sang to me and I smiled. I loved Elvis and he knew what my favorite song was by him. He kissed me and I knew that I was lucky to have this chance with him; I wasn't going to fuck it up.

 _About a week later..._

I was working when someone knocked on my door. I looked up to see Dad, Vince, and Stephanie standing in the doorway. I wasn't sure what was going on since they usually never all came down from Connecticut.

"Um... hello?" I said and stood up.

"Lunch?" Vince asked me in a short tone and I nodded. I grabbed my bag, motioned to Rachel that I was leaving, and followed them to the elevator. Stephanie hugged me as Dad hit the button. Dad gave me a quick hug, but Vince looked upset as we got downstairs. We piled into a town car and headed to his favorite restaurant in Manhattan. We walked in and went to a table where Paul was waiting for us. I realized this was a serious meeting. Paul hugged me and then Stephanie before sitting down.

We ordered drinks and food, and then Vince looked at all of us.

"I needed to meet with you all to let you know that I am reducing my responsibilities at the WWE to focus on the new football league." he said and we all kept listening. I couldn't help but wonder why I was in this meeting, since I was just Shane's daughter.

"I want you all to have new responsibilities... mainly you, Trista." he said and I looked at him confused.

"I just took over the online content." I said and he gave a small smile.

"Yes, and I'm aware it's because of Seth Rollins. I need you to produce Raw from now on, and work with Road Dogg, to keep it going. Seth will be moved to a trainer at the facilities in Orlando." he said and I raised an eyebrow because Seth was one of his top performers.

"Unless, as a family, we agree to fire him." Stephanie said and I gave a small smirk.

"I think Trista has the most to say about this." Dad said and they all looked at me. I knew they knew what happened because Vince wanted to fire him on the spot, but Dad knew that there was something that we could do to make it worse than him just finding another job. Vince had also gotten me a great counselor in a week, and Stephanie had offered to help me start a charity for women. Dad had told them the night he found out and I was grateful that my family was there for me.

"I want him to stay in the WWE with no chance of him ever moving up, I want him to know he fucked up and there is nothing he can do about it, and I want him to know that if he steps out of line then he will be charged." I said and Stephanie was smirking as Vince raised an eyebrow. He had hurt me and I wanted some sort of revenge.

"I think we can do something like that." Dad said and I smirked.

"So, producer is a good move?" Vince asked me and I nodded. I was actually happy to get to go back in the road, especially if it was with Elias. I missed him and my friends.

"Shane and Stephanie you all will continue your roles, and Hunter, you are going to continue with NXT, development, and expanding the brands. Trista, I have hopes that you can help with him with RAW brand." he said to us and we all nodded.

"I appreciate you all understand this and being willing to do this. Any other questions so the business part of lunch can be done?" he asked us and I looked at everyone.

"The other question I have for Trista is when is the wedding." Stephanie said and Dad's eye's got big as all their eyes looked at my hand. I was wearing my engagement ring and Stephanie picked up my hand.

"Elias?" Hunter asked me and I nodded.

"I'm glad he finally got around to asking you." Dad said as he looked at the ring.

"I will be calling him." Vince said and I looked at him.

"I have to congratulate him on being in the family." he said and I smirked.

We had a good rest of the lunch and it was nice to get to talk to them about everything. Stephanie was going to send me some information about a wedding planner she knew. I knew that Elias was going to get some phone calls about this so I already texted him a heads up. I was just glad that something was going to happen to Seth. I felt a lot better and was actually really excited about the idea of being a producer on RAW.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review.  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews.**

 **Debwood-1999- I can included Seth's POVs in the next few chapters to show how he reacts, and thanks for the suggestion to do so. I am never sure if people like seeing many different POV's in one story. The Elias kick is actually because I mostly just take reviews and he seems to be popular right now ;)  
**

* * *

I had heard about Seth's reaction to being told he was going to be an NXT trainer and never anymore. He got into Paul's face, and Dad shut him down. He apparently quieted some when he was threatened with legal actions... he didn't like the idea of going to prison. I was just happy to be back on RAW and Elias was happy that I was with him.

"Trista?" a voice called and I turned to see Finn. He had a habit of coming and hanging out with me in the production truck if Cathy was there. I couldn't blame him because she was still trying to make his life painful at times. She had told him it was a mutual split, but it wasn't. I motioned for him to sit down as I watched the current segment and he collapsed into a chair. I could tell he was frustrated.

"It will be your turn again soon." I said and he nodded with a small sigh.

"I know, but I am still frustrated... and she's not helping." he said and I looked at him. He really was getting the bad end of the deal right now. I pulled out my phone and opened an email. I told Vince that Finn needed a bigger push and that I saw no value in Cathy being backstage at RAW anymore since she was causing problems with one of his top stars. I finished and hit send.

"Give it a week... things will change." I said and he raised an eyebrow as my phone dinged again. I looked to see that Vince had already replied... he was still watching.

"What did you do?" he asked me as I read the reply and smirked. I held up a finger to him as I told a stagehand to get Cathy for me.

"Trista, what are you doing?" he asked me.

"You can either be present or surprised in a few minutes." I said and a small smirk grew on his face as he sat there. Cathy came in a few minutes later with a smile on her face, but it fell as soon as she saw him.

"He has been bothering me." she instantly accused him and he got ready to say something, but I held up a hand to stop him.

"I don't think so... and even if he actually did want you back... he's more valuable than you are. You are officially off RAW and only to do online content. You will work out of the New York office, and be a face for our events. You bother him again and your new position will be in another company." I said and she huffed.

"You can't do this." she said and I raised and eyebrow as I crossed my arms. Hunter walked in at that moment and he looked at all of us.

"Hunter! She is trying to get me off TV!" she whined to him and he looked at me.

"Cathy, she's top producer now, and if she says you go... then you go." he told her deadpanned and her eyes got huge. She looked back at me with disdain.

"Trista, I'm out." Hunter said as he grabbed his jacket and left. I nodded and she was still glaring at me.

"Bye." I said and she stomped her foot as she clenched her fist.

"I guess fucking your way to the top really does work." she hissed and I crossed the small space so fast she didn't have time to react.

"I didn't fuck my way to the top dumbass... I'm a McMahon." I warned her and her eyes got huge.

"Now, leave him alone and get the fuck out of my production truck." I hissed and she ran out of there.

I got done and turned around but was immediately pulled into a hug by Finn.

"Thank you." he said and already sounded relieved.

"Just stop fucking other talent." I said and returned the hug. He chuckled and stepped back, but our eyes caught. I didn't realize what was happening until I felt his lips on mine. I realized what was going on and pushed him off. He looked surprised and stepped back.

"I... I'm sorry." He stammed and quickly left the production truck. I ran a hand through my hair and sat down... I needed to figure out what the fuck that was about before it ruined a good friendship. I sent him a quick text saying that I wasn't mad, but confused as the door opened. I expected it to be Finn, but it was Elias. He smiled and gave me a quick kiss.

"You ok?" he asked me and I nodded.

"You look frazzled." he said and I sighed. I really didn't want to tell him about the kiss until I talked to Finn.

"I had to deal with Cathy tonight... she was bothering Finn so I had to tell her she could no longer be on RAW." I admitted and he kissed my forehead.

"I'm sure you were fierce." he said and I chuckled.

"Practically felt my claws come out instantly." I joked as he sat next to me.

Seth POV

I threw something across my house and screamed in frustration. I couldn't believe that I had been demoted to head trainer at NXT. I was Seth 'Freaking' Rollins. I had threatened to quit, but Shane promised me that I would end up in jail for what I did to Trista. He had no idea what a slut she really was, and she deserved it. I was given a week to get my shit down to Orlando and find an apartment. I was so frustrated... she had done this on purpose... all because she went back to fucking him. She had left Elias for me and now she was blaming me for rape just because I didn't want to give up on us.

I was going to get her back... and I was going to get her back the only way I knew how. I was going to take everything from her until I was the only thing left.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review.  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews.**

* * *

Seth POV

I was glad that I still had connections and knew what was going on. I had been in this hellhole, Orlando, for a month already. I had already gotten one of the new NXT women to give me what I wanted... when I wanted it, but I still had my eyes on the prize. I watched Raw and Elias was magically getting a much larger push now, but I knew that would come to an end soon. I had spoken to someone who told me that they had seen Finn kiss Trista before running off... I was going to use this to my advantage.

Trista POV

I was sitting in New York with Stephanie. We had an appointment to go look at wedding dresses. Marissa was going to meet us there because she had to meet with one of the boys teachers... she blamed Dad for it, and she was probably right.

"Do you have any idea what you want?" Stephanie asked me as we walked into the boutique and I shrugged. I really had no clue, and I really hadn't had time to think about all of this. We had been in Europe, Finn had been bothering me, and I kept getting so many questions about the wedding. Elias told me to tell them to fuck off, but that was easier said than done. Marissa came in a second later and I was actually glad she was here. She had been in my life for so long that I wanted her to be here. Stephanie hugged her as they brought us some champagne while we started to look a different designs.

I tried on dressed for the next two hours and still didn't find anything. Marissa and Stephanie both reassured me that I would find the right now, but I was over it. I didn't even know if I wanted a big wedding, so who knew what we were going to do. Elias just kept telling me to pick what made me happy and tell him when to show up. I took the car back to my place and was looking forward to climbing into my garden tub to soak with more champagne. Elias was going to be here tonight and I couldn't wait to see him.

I walked off the elevator and stopped in shock. Finn was standing at the doors that lead to the balcony. I had been ignoring his text all day, but here he was. I made a mental note to take him off the list to be up here. He turned to look at me and gave a small smile.

"Hi." he said and I set my purse down.

"Hi, what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I have been trying to talk to you." he said as he walked towards me. I put the island between us. I had no actual reason to fear Finn, but I just didn't want anymore kisses or surprises.

"I have been busy. I went to look at wedding dresses today." I said and he nodded.

"Can we talk now?" he asked me and I really didn't have a reason to say no, but I was hoping that anyone would come up the elevator right now.

"Sure." I said and he sighed.

"I shouldn't have kissed you and I know that it's become a strain between us." he said and I nodded. I couldn't deny that.

"I am willing to just move on, Finn." I said and he put his hand on the counter as he looked down. He looked like he was struggling with what he wanted to say right now.

"I don't want to." he said and looked at me.

"Excuse me?" I asked him and he ran and hand over his beard. I didn't know where the hell he was going with this, but I was going to put an end to this.

"I don't want to forget about it. I... I have feelings for you." he admitted and I shook my head no.

"No, no... I'm sorry, Finn." I said because I was with Elias. I was happy with Elias.

"Trista..." he was saying when the elevator dinged and I was so grateful for whoever had just come up here. I was hoping it was Elias. We both looked and I saw Elias coming off the elevator. I rushed past Finn and hugged Elias. He instantly kissed me and that's what I needed right then. I turned to see Finn wearing a fake smile and coming towards us.

"I will leave you two alone... see you later Trista." he said and pulled me in for a hug. I didn't want it, but I didn't want Elias to know what was going on, so I returned it.

"We will finish this later." he whispered to me and left on the waiting elevator. He got on and I immediately kissed Elias again. He pulled me close and I knew that everything would be alright.

"How was shopping?" he asked me and I shook my head.

"Trista, it's our wedding... if you don't want to do something then we don't have to." he said and kissed me again.

"Can we order in tonight and sit in the hot tub?" I asked him and he nodded.

"How does your favorite Chinese place sound?" he asked me and I nodded. I thought that sounded great, but in all honesty I just wanted to be around Elias. I didn't want anyone to get in the way of us.

"Let's change." I said and he nodded as I grabbed his hand to pull him with me.

"You could have let Finn stay... we could have invited others over." he said and I shook my head no.

"No, just us tonight." I said with some force and he looked at me kind of surprised.

"What's going on, Trista?" he asked me and I sighed.

"I just want to have some use time. I need to have some us time." I said and he nodded. He realized that I just needed him right then and pulled me in for a hug. I didn't want anyone to ruin my happiness. I just couldn't let it happen.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review.  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews. Enjoy more drama!  
**

* * *

I walked into the training facility with Hunter. I was here to scout talent and see what we could use on Raw. Vince had really handed us the reigns for all of this, and normally this would be something that James would do. He was busy, and I couldn't say no. I was going to be here for Full Sail show and Elias would be home tomorrow, so I was staying at his apartment. He was getting ready to move all of his things to New York, so we would be in one place finally.

"I won't let him near you, plus you have a friend here." he said and I looked at him strange as he motioned to Finn, who was talking to Matt (A-Train). I groaned internally and nodded.

"Thanks." I said as we walked to the main training ring. I sat down with him and started watching. I had been trained as a wrestler, but when it came right down to it... I just didn't want to be in the ring. I liked being behind the scenes.

"Pick the ones that I trained and maybe I will get out of this hell hole." a familiar voice said and I looked up to see Seth standing there. I smirked and went back to watching them. I was watching the women when after the match I saw her walk over and kiss Seth. I wasn't surprised that he had already charmed one of them and saw Hunter raising an eyebrow in their direction.

"Damn, she was good... too bad." he said and I looked at him strange.

"What do you mean?" I asked him and he sighed.

"She's not staying if she's with him... Zahara caused trouble because of him, he got to you, and I don't want anymore drama from his direction." he said and I nodded.

"I say Smackdown needs her and if you offer her more money to stop seeing him then it might work. The moment she goes back to him then that's the end of the WWE. You just have to figure out what she wants more." I said and he smirked.

"You are a McMahon." he said and I nodded as we continued watching them workout, spar, and do mini promos. I was writing notes when someone sat beside me. A water bottle appeared in front of me and I looked over to see Finn holding it out. I took it and finished writing my notes.

"Thank you." I said and he nodded, but didn't say anything else. I got done and Finn was still beside me. Hunter was going to walk around and talk to people, Seth had gotten in the ring with a trainee, and I was going to Hunter's office to send emails. I didn't even have to wonder where Finn was going, because he was right behind me. I got in there and he shut the door behind us.

"Open it." I said and he looked at my with a raised eyebrow.

"You don't trust me?" he asked me as he cracked the door open.

"Didn't say that..." I said and sat down. I logged in with my stuff and started to see my notes to a few people.

"We need to finish that conversation." he said and I glanced up at him. He was staring at me, so I finished what I was doing and sat back to I could at least hear him out.

"Fine, get it off your chest, but my stance is the same." I said and he shook his head.

"I like you, Trista. I have since we walked around New York that day. I should have said something, but I guess I thought that the feelings would go away." he said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Why bring them up now?" I asked him.

"I didn't want to regret not telling you." he said and I nodded.

"You have, so move on." I said and he growled in frustration.

"Trista, something was there." he said and I was getting seriously frustrated at this point. I needed him to understand that I was happy, that I didn't want to him, and that I really just wanted to be left alone.

"Look, Finn, I am with Elias. I love Elias... and that's the end of it. We are happy, we are getting married, and nothing is going to fuck that up." I said and he sighed. He pulled out his phone and slid it across the desk. I looked down at it and saw Elias kissing Liv. I sighed and shoved the phone back at him. I couldn't believe that he would stoop so low.

"Fuck you... get out." I said and he looked at me surprised.

"What? Trista..." he was saying, but I stood up.

"You are as bad as Seth... get away from me. I am happy and you can't stand it." I said and he looked like he wanted to say something, but instead he slowly walked out of the room. I shut the door and texted Elias that I needed him to call me as soon as he was done with his appearance tonight.

Finn POV

I left Trista and was walking around the training facility. I was looking for Matt so I could catch up, but ran into Seth. I used to think that he was a nice guy, but after what he did to Trista... I wasn't really a fan anymore.

"Looks like you got your heart broken by her too." he commented and I shook my head.

"Fuck off, Seth, I gave you want you wanted... and the picture still didn't work." I said and he shrugged.

"They broke up the first time because he was a cheating asshole, and I know this time won't be any different." he said and I knew that by exchanging that favor for the picture I had possibly made a deal with the devil himself, but I wanted Trista... and for her to be happy.

"I am going to leak it online, unless you can give me a reason not to..." he said and looked at me. I should have come up with any reason not to put that out there. I should have said just not to do it on principal, but I couldn't.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review.  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews.  
**

* * *

I glanced at the clock and it was now after 2am. Elias had a flight that landed at 1:30am, so he should be home any time now. He had gotten an earlier flight after I sent him the picture that was now everywhere online. I already knew who did it, and I wasn't surprised. I sighed as I looked into my wine glass and downed some more of it. I had already drank a whole bottle by myself, and was half way through the second one. I had already texted Finn that he was an awful person, especially since he was working Seth. I was surprised that he had stooped that low, because I thought that we were friends, but I was just fooling myself. He had tried to call a few times, and texted, but I had ignored all of it. I had nothing left to say to him, but I had already taken care of Seth's side piece. I had gotten the OK to email her a contingent offer for a contract after a tryout on RAW. I had changed my mind about her going to Smackdown, because if she was on Raw then Seth wouldn't be able to get to her. I knew that he would just use another one, but for everyone he slept with... I would just turn them against him too. I was tired of appearing weak. I was a McMahon and I was going to use it to my advantage.

I poured myself another glass and walked out of the kitchen to see a picture of me and Elias on his bookshelf. I stumbled over and picked it up... it was from the first time we were together. We were so young, and looked so happy... and then life happened. I put it back down and heard the door unlock. I looked over to see Elias walking in the apartment. He looked at me before he put his stuff down. I saw his eyes roam over me since I was just in a t-shirt and my hair was in a messy bun. He walked over and I took a sip of the wine glass when he went to kiss me. He sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"The picture was old... it was from when I was still in NXT." he said and I raised an eyebrow.

"Trista, I know that I fucked up a long time ago, and I know your track record with guys isn't great, but that's not me anymore. I lost you once and I cannot have this happen again." he said and I sighed.

"I'm sorry, Elias." I finally said and sat my wine glass down. He pulled me in for a hug and I couldn't hold it back anymore; I started to bawl into his shoulder.

"What else is going on?" he asked me as he carried me to the couch and sat down with me in his lap.

"Seth is still trying to ruin everything, Finn kissed me, and I am stressed about the wedding." I said in one sob and he held me closer, but I felt him tense.

"Finn... kissed you?" he asked me and I nodded.

"He did... he did the night you came to the apartment and I made him leave. He says he has feelings for me, but I feel like it's just him working with Seth. I don't know why, but they are both out for me." I said and he sighed.

"I wish you had told me... I would have killed him right there." he said and I felt a small smile grace my lips.

"I'm sorry... and I'm sorry I let them get to me about that picture." I said and gave him a small kiss.

"It's ok, Trista, but we have to talk about these things when they happen." he said and I nodded.

"I know... can you forgive me?" I asked him as I laid my head on his shoulder and he chuckled.

"Yes, because you are kind of cute jealous." he said and kissed my forehead. I pulled his lips to mine and he groaned as I shifted in his lap to straddle him. He ran his hands under the bottom of the shirt and up my back. I groaned when his fingertips ran along my ribs and cupped my breast.I felt him poking my inner thigh as I ran my hands down his stomach and unzipped his pants. He groaned when I freed him from the constraints of his jeans. I ran my hand up his shaft and his lips left mine as his head fell back against the couch. I carefully lifted myself in place and lowered down onto him. He instantly grabbed my hips to help me find a pace. We set a face and hard pace... we needed each other.

"Fuck, Trista..." he growled as I started to rock against him harder. He yanked my shirt over my head and his lips attached to one of my hardened nipples as my back arched and drove him further inside of me. He began to meet my hips as out pace sped up and I screamed as he thrust one finally time and my walls clamped around him as he shot inside of me.

"I love you." he whispered as I fell onto him and he rubbed a hand up and down my back.

"I love you too." I said and he kissed me before I got off him and went to clean up.

I came back out in new underwear and a tank top as he used my discarded shirt to clean up and took off his shirt. I walked into the kitchen with my glass and was going to put up the wine bottle when I tripped over my own feet and missed the counter. The bottle and glass shattered to the ground in slow motion and it showered my legs. I hissed as the glass embedded in my legs.

"Trista, are you ok?" he asked me as he ran into the kitchen. I was picking up glass when it sliced my fingers open and I hissed. He pulled me out of the kitchen and carried me to the bathroom. I had blood running down my hand and my legs. He started running water as he pulled glass out of my legs with tweezers. I was laying on his shoulder as I watched him concentrate while trying not to hurt me anymore.

"Thank you." I said as he pulled the last glass shard out and he wrapped up my legs. He carried me to the bedroom and I shook my head.

"No, the sheets." I saw the light colored sheets and he chuckled.

"Shut up, Trista, they are just sheets. Go to sleep." he said and laid me down. He kissed my forehead and covered me up. He started to walk away, but I grabbed his hand.

"I am going to clean it up and I will be right back." he said and kissed my forehead before slipping out of the room. I felt dumb for getting upset at him, and I couldn't believe that I let Seth and Finn get into my head about my relationship.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review.  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews.  
**

* * *

I woke up the next morning and was achy. I had a headache and my legs hurt from the cuts. Elias was sitting up in bed playing with my hair. He smiled when he saw me awake.

"Morning." he said and gave a small smile.

"Morning, I'm so sorry about last night." I said and he kissed my forehead.

"It's ok, you can make it up to me by getting dressed. I want to take you somewhere." he said and I nodded. I got ready, and we left. He wasn't telling me where he was going. We drove through Orlando and ended up at a courthouse. I looked at him and he kissed my hand.

"I will give you whatever wedding you want... but I want this so you know that you are the only one." he said and I felt myself smile.

"I'm not really dressed up." I said and he shrugged. I knew that sounded like poor excuse, but I couldn't believe that he had actually brought me here. We were talking about a wedding in the future and now here we were. We were going to get married in a few months. I had no idea that he wanted to do it today... I was surprised.

"We were never ones for stuff like that." he said and I knew that he was right. He was in black shorts, a sleeveless t-shirt, and sunglasses. I was in grey capris, a lacy white tank top, and some sandals. I was speechless and he chuckled.

"Come on, Trista, you already said yes once... let's do it." he said and kissed me softly. I smiled and nodded. I knew that I wanted to marry him, so nothing should be stopping me right now.

"Let's do it." I said and he smiled at me. We went inside, and didn't have to wait. We did our paper work and were able to be married within a few minutes. I kissed him and the workers clapped for us as we walked outside. I couldn't believe that we had just gotten married.

"Now, let's go get some rings." he said and kissed my hand.

We went to a jewelry shop in Disney springs and picked out white gold bands. He wanted to celebrate more, so we went to lunch at Raglan Road and then went back to his apartment. He was having movers come tomorrow and we were flying up to New York tomorrow night. I knew that we wouldn't have a reason to be down here anymore, and going ahead and getting married just wrapped it all up so we could start our new lives.

We headed back to the apartment that afternoon and I didn't make it in the door before his lips attached to mine.

"I can't believe that you are really mine." he said and I smiled at him.

"Mrs. Samson." he whispered and I felt a huge smile across my face.

"Mr. Samson." I said and he kissed me again as he carried me to the bedroom. I was liking married life so far.

 _The next day..._

We arrived back at the condo in New York. Elias's furniture was going to be delivered in the next few days. Dad and Marissa had invited us out to dinner, but since we were getting in town around 6 pm; I told them to come over and we would order out. I was glad to see my Dad and Elias was fine if we told them that we were married already.

Dad and Marissa got there around 7pm. We had just gotten changed the ordered food. We were going to have Chinese delivered and I was glad that we were back in New York. Dad came in and I hugged him as Marissa handed Elias a bottle of champagne.

"I'm glad you are back in town. I wanted to talk to you about stuff that's happening." Dad said and I smirked as Marissa rolled her eyes at him.

"After dinner... 5 minutes without wrestling talk." Marissa said and hugged me.

"Thank you, we have news, anyways." I said and they both looked at us as Elias smiled at me.

"We got married yesterday at the courthouse." I said and smiled. Marissa hugged me, but Dad looked upset.

"Whose idea was it?" he asked us.

"Mine." Elias said and Dad caught him with a right hook out of no where. I gasped and Marissa pulled Dad back.

"What the fuck Dad?" I asked him as I pulled Elias over to me. He was holding his jaw and looked as confused as I did.

"You took the one things I had left from me, and you didn't even ask." he said and walked to the elevator. Marissa and I exchanged a look, and she hugged us before reluctantly following him. I grabbed an ice pack and handed it to him before leaning on the kitchen island as I tried to process what was going on.

"Trista... I wouldn't have done it if I knew he was going to be mad." he said and I shook my head.

"I didn't even know it would make him mad." I said and he sighed.

We got the Chinese, ate in mostly silence, and went to bed. My dad certainly had a way of ruining a good night.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review.  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews.  
**

* * *

I got up the next morning and while things felt right... they just didn't. I wanted to talk to my Dad; I need to talk to him. I was making coffee when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered without looking at it.

"Trista, it's Stephanie." she said and I was surprised she was calling.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked her.

"Can you come to the Connecticut office today? I need to know what's going on with your Dad. Dad called a family meeting, and that includes you." she said and I sighed. I saw Elias walking into the kitchen and I motioned to the coffee. He smiled and grabbed soem mugs.

"I guess I don't have a choice. What time is the meeting?" I asked her.

"11." she said and I glanced at the clock to see that it was almost 9 am. I knew that I had to get ready and leave shortly.

"Yeah, see ya then." I said and hung up as Elias handed me a mug.

"I have a family meeting at 11." I said and he nodded.

"I hope it's not because of what happened." he said and I shrugged.

"I don't really care if it is... I'm happy." I said and he kissed me softly.

I took a shower, got ready, and reluctantly left in the town car. Elias was going to work out and we were having a nice dinner date tonight. I got to the main headquarters a few minutes before I had to be there for the meeting. I walked in and went to Stephanie's office. I knocked and she waved me in as she got off the phone.

"Thanks for coming... I have no idea what's going on, but your Dad is pissed." she said and I sighed.

"He's pissed at me." I confirmed and she nodded.

"And that makes him want to send you to Smackdown with him?" she asked me and my eyes got big.

"What?" I asked her and she nodded. She was going to say something when Paul walked into the room.

"Come on, Shane is already in there." he said and hugged me. I sighed and followed them into the room. Vince and Linda were in there as well. I knew that it was serious if Linda was here.

"I'm surprised you made time to come." Dad said and I rolled my eyes as I sat down. Vince and Linda were both giving me looks as we all looked at Dad. He was the one who had called this meeting.

"What is the problem, Shane?" Vince asked him.

"I think that we need to shift focus. Raw is doing fine, but we need more on Smackdown other than Nakamura low-blowing everyone." he said and I wasn't going to disagree with him so far, but knowing Dad he was going to do something petty any second now.

"What do you suggest?" Vince asked him.

"Trista and the Smackdown producer need to swap." he said and I knew that was his way to making it to where I wouldn't be around Elias. He had no problem with him until we got married without anyone there.

"No." I said and everyone looked at me.

"Well, Trista, it's not a bad idea." Vince said and Dad smirked as I shook my head.

"No, I don't want to produce for Smackdown... and Dad doesn't actually give a shit about it. Why don't you tell them the real reason you don't want me on Raw anymore?" I challenged Dad and everyone looked at him.

"Your stupid decision has nothing to do with this." he said and I shook my head.

"Don't bullshit me... you were all happy that I was on RAW until last night." I shot back.

"What happened last night?" Linda asked us and I looked at Dad with a smirk.

"Trista made a stupid decision." he said and they looked at me.

"You can't even say it? You were fine with it until it actually happened." I said and he shook his head.

"Will someone please tell us what's going on?" Vince asked us, annoyed.

"Elias and I eloped... and you want to hear something else... we are expecting." I said and they all looked at me with wide eyes.

"And you know what... I'm done with this meeting. I am not going to produce Smackdown. You can fire me, put me in a different position, or do nothing. Let me know, but I am going to go spend time with my husband." I said and got up.

"Wait, Trista." Vince said and stood up. I waited where I was as he and Linda walked over to me. She kissed my cheek and Vince kissed me.

"We want to take you out to welcome him to the family." Linda said and I smiled. I sent Dad a look and left. I got into the town car and headed back to the city. I needed to talk to Elias, because now that everyone in the family knew that I was pregnant... he needed to know too.

I got home and walked inside. Elias was coming out of the bedroom. I walked over and kissed him. He pulled me into his arm and held me.

"Are you ok?" he asked me and I sighed.

"Yeah, but I have to talk to you." I said and pulled him over to the couch. We sat down and he kissed the back of my hand.

"It's ok if you quit." he said and I chuckled.

"I am not sure what's happening... I did give them that option. Dad is pushing for me to produce Smackdown, but I told them no." I said and he nodded.

"It's ok if that's what needs to happen. I don't want to fuck up your family." he said and I chuckled, but shook my head no.

"No, I told them that I wouldn't do it because I wasn't going to be away from you for long periods of time... because it wouldn't be good for our child." I said and he got ready to sat something, but shut his mouth and looked at me with confusion.

"Our child?" he asked me and I nodded. I really wasn't sure how he was going to react as I saw his wheels turning.

"You mean... right now... there is a baby in you?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah." I said and he kissed me with more passion than I had ever felt from him.

"I love you." he whispered and I smiled at him as he pulled away. I didn't care what my family did, because I had my new family.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review.  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews.  
**

* * *

I watched New York go past as I rode to meet Linda for lunch. I had been pulled from producing right now, and was back on social media duty for the official WWE and NXT accounts. I was fine with it because I had already started to have morning sickness, and Elias was already running through everything since he found out we were having a baby. I got out and went inside. Linda was already at the table as I walked over to her. She pulled me for a hug before we both sat back down. She was an amazing grandmother, but I was never allowed to actually called her Grandma, so we stuck to formal names.

"How are you?" she asked me and I gave a weak smile.

"Morning sickness is getting to me." I admitted and she nodded.

"I had it bad with both, but it only last through the first trimester." she said and I nodded.

"Speaking of which, how far along are you?" she asked me.

"10 weeks." she said and I saw her doing the math.

"It is Elias's..." I confirmed and she gave a sly smile. I had already done the math when I first found out because I was mortified to think that it might be from the night Seth raped me. I was so glad to find out that it wasn't.

"I am glad that it is, but I am always looking to get rid of useless waste." she said and I smirked. I knew that she also understood why we didn't get rid of him. We had him where we wanted him, and it was much easier to control him.

"I am happy for you, and so is Vince." she said and I smiled at her. I was glad to hear that, but I was missing my Dad. I wanted him here for these things. I had been talking to Marissa behind Dad's back and she was so happy for us.

"Thanks, I just wish Dad would come around." I admitted and she nodded.

"I know he's upset that he didn't get to walk you down the aisle, but I really think he is just upset that you are growing up. You have found a husband, so you don't need him so much anymore." she said and I nodded. I had thought of that, but I wished that he would tell me that instead of just being a dick about it.

I spend a few hours with Linda before heading back to the condo. I went upstairs to see Dad standing in the middle of the kitchen. I was taken back by his presence and looked at him. He was looking around and finally looked at me.

"Dad?" I asked him and he looked at me.

"Trista." he said and looked at me. I was glad that Elias wasn't here, because I could imagine a fight happening.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him and he looked at me.

"I wanted to talk to you." he said and I looked at him.

"Ok... talk." I said and he smirked as he walked closer to me. I wanted to hug him, but I wasn't going to be the one to break my stance on this... he had hurt me.

"I wanted to apologize, but I wish that you had talked to me before getting knocked up by him." he said and I felt my jaw drop at him. He had just told me that I had gotten knocked up... not that I was pregnant by my husband.

"Get out." I said and he shook his head no.

"I don't have to... I have partial ownership of this... remember." he said and I sighed. I knew that he was right. We were both on the deed to this property and I sighed.

"Fine, I will offer my half for sale." I said and he smirked.

"It's not that easy, Trista." he said and I was about to yell at him, but I needed to be calm. I was pregnant.

"Fine, Dad, but I do need you to leave. I am not feeling great, and I want to sleep." I said and he smirked.

"Is that code for you have someone else coming over? I know that Finn is in town." he said and I felt rage. I coudn't stop myself as my right fist connected with his jaw. He stumbled back and I couldn't stop myself. I hit him again. He was not going to put me down for being happy. He finally got out of my arm length and looked at me surprised.

"Get out, Shane. I will talk to the lawyers, and know that I never want anything to do with you. You are not my father, and you are not someone I want in me or my families life." I hissed at him and he was holding his jaw. I had also connected a little higher and a black eye was starting to show. I had called him by his real name, and I knew that got to him as well.

"Trista..." he was saying, but I stepped away from him.

"Get the fuck out." I said louder and he sighed. I never took my eyes off him as he walked to the elevator and finally left. I held my composure until I heard the ding of the elevator going down. I crumpled onto the floor and sobbed. My own father couldn't even be happy for me. I just wanted to be happy.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review.  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews.  
**

 **Adult content.**

* * *

I was laying on the bed when Elias came in that afternoon. I had already texted him and told me that I had a horrible day, so I was glad when he crawled in bed and held me. He didn't say anything, but held me. He would wipe away a few stray tears every now and then, but didn't say anything.

"What happened, Trista?" he finally asked me and I sighed as I turned to look at him.

"Dad came over, we got into it, and I punched him." I said as I wasn't sure what his reaction would be, but he laughed at me.

"You punched him?" he asked me and I nodded. I was kind of embarrassed about it now, but it was funny when you really think about it.

"Yes, he was saying some things that I really didn't like and I couldn't take it. I am sure there was a better way to handle it." I said and he kissed me softly.

"I think you handled it well." he said and I couldn't help but smile at that.

"Thank you, but he told me that since he owned half of this then he could be here whenever." I told him and he nodded.

"So... when would you like to move? And where?" he asked me and I smirked because he was already thinking what I was thinking.

"I'm not sure... any ideas?" he asked me and I shrugged.

"I would like it to be somewhere that's easy to get places, but not Florida." I said and he laughed.

"Fine, and I don't want the west coast." he said and I agreed on that because I wasn't a fan of that either.

"Let's order something, and then we can look up places." he suggested and I smiled at that.

"I like that." I said.

He changed, we ordered food to be delivered, and then the computer. He brought it into the bedroom, because he knew that I was comfortable. We were looking up places, watching random things on Netflix, and ate when the food came. I was glad to have a night in that was just for us. I was happy just being in his arms.

Elias POV

I was asleep when I felt someone shaking me. I sat up worrying that something was wrong with Trista.

"What is it?" I asked her and she was smiling at me.

"I'm sorry I woke you up, but i know where we can move." she said and I chuckled because she was very excited about whatever she had figured out.

"Where?" I asked her as I yawned.

"Nashville. It's in the middle of the country, it's got seasons, and it's quite." she said and I chuckled.

"And it's got lots of music." I said and she smirked at me.

"Fine, we can get flights tomorrow." I said and she gave a mischievous smirk.

"When is our flight?" I asked her.

"1pm tomorrow." she said and I laughed at her.

"Fine, but get some rest." I said and she nodded as she let me pulled her down in the bed with me. I kissed her as her hand brushed against my crotch.

"They say having sex while pregnant can help with childbirth." she mumbled and I smirked against her lips.

"I am happy to help." I said and crawled on top of her. I let me hand slip between her legs to find her soaking wet as my finger slid easily inside of her.

"Is this because you were thinking of me?" I asked her and she nodded her head as she moaned. I didn't need any more encouragement as I was already hard as just the mere thought of her wanting me. I freed myself from my boxers and lined up to her entrance. I ran my head over her entrance and she gasped while arching her back trying to get me inside of her. I pinned her wrist to the mattress and guided myself inside of her. She wriggled beneath me in pleasure as I started to thrust into her at a lazy pace.

"Fuck, Elias." she groaned and I nibbled down her exposed neck.

"You feel amazing." I whispered to her as she started to meet my hips with her own.

"Stop fucking teasing me, and just fuck me." she growled and I leaned back to look at her. She had lust in her eyes and was begging me to take her. I let go of her wrist, and grabbed her hips as I slammed inside of her. I had never heard such a beautiful sound come from her as I held nothing back. She was begging for me to go deeper and harder. I pulled out and she gasped as I got off the bed. She was looking at me with confusion as I pulled her to the edge of the bed.

I flipped her over and pulled her onto her knees. She screamed in pleasure as I enter her from behind with my hands on her hips to guide myself to where I wanted to be. She dropped her face to the mattress and groaned as my penis continued to bury itself deep within her folds. I let my hand wander up her back and pulled her hair to make her arch her back. She gasped as I held her in this position and let her moans echo off the walls.

"Fuck..." she screamed out as I felt her walls clinch around me. I let go of her hair and wrapped my arm around her waist. I pulled her up on to her knees with her back against my chest so I could hold her as she rode out her orgasm. She dug her nails into my arm, and leaned her head on my shoulder. I thrust a few more times and pressed my lips to hers as I felt the warmth spread through my body. I shot inside of her as she shook against me. I didn't move, and she didn't move as we kissed through our orgasms. I didn't want to be anywhere but with her.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review.  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews.**

* * *

Shane POV

I was heading over to talk to Trista. I needed to talk to her... I had let this go on too long. Marisa was still pissed at me for not talking to her, and I knew that she had been, but wouldn't tell me anything. She told me that I needed to man up and deal with the mess I made. I was mad when she told me, but she was right. I had done this... I hadn't accepted my daughter's happiness. I was the asshole. I had picked up a bouquet of pink roses and headed to her place. I walked in and the doorman greeted me, but wasn't overly friendly anymore. I guess everyone knew that I had been a douchebag. Mom and Dad were still pissed at me and wouldn't discuss anything but Smackdown. I hadn't even been invited to the 4th of July celebration, my family had been invited, but not me. I walked into the condo and it was eerily quite. I looked around and everything was immaculate, but there was no sight of Trista or Elias. I looked around and realized that their stuff wasn't here either. I walked into the kitchen and saw a note with my name on it. I opened it and keys fell out; I picked them up and opened the letter.

 _Shane,_

 _We have moved out of your condo. I have asked my lawyer to send you the price for my half. I hope you find it reasonable._

 _Trista_

My heart sank as I pulled up my lawyer contact and rang him. He confirmed she had sent it over and told me how much she wanted me to pay her. She only wanted a dollar. I sighed and told him how much to pay her. I looked around and knew this was my fault. I knew that I could easily find out where she and Elias had moved, but she had purposely not told me she was leaving. I had been so excited for her to move here and be closer to us. She had always loved this place when she was little and I really only kept it for her. I looked over and wished I could see her running through the hallway again with her friends chasing her. I felt a tear slip down my cheek and knew that if I didn't act fast I really had lost my child.

Trista POV

I was looking around our new house just outside of Nashville. We were in a small town on the east side of Nashville that was close to the airport and had everything we wanted. We had bought a beautiful plantation style home on a few acres for privacy. I was looking outside from the living room when arms wrapped around me. I smiled because I always liked being in his arms.

"Do you like it?" he asked me and I nodded. I had fallen in love with this house and we managed to buy it within a month. I wasn't sure when Dad would find the note we left him, but I didn't care anymore. I had started a new life with Elias.

"Do you?" I asked him and he kissed me.

"I like anywhere you are, but I have to admit this is nice." he said and I smiled up at him. The movers had moved everything in for us about a week ago and we were still adjusting. Elias was going back on the road in two days, and I already knew that I wasn't going to like it. I felt his hand move over my now showing baby bump.

"I can't wait to find out what we are having." he whispered as he planted a kiss behind my ear and I bit my lip at the sensation he was giving me.

"Me either... what do you want?" I asked him as he turned me around to him.

"A healthy baby." he said and I smirked.

"Good answer." I said and kissed him.

"But seriously." I said and he shrugged.

"I really don't care since it's with you." he said and quickly swept me off my feet. I gasped in shock and wrapped my arms around his neck. He chuckled and started to our bedroom.

 _Two Days Later..._

Elias POV

I was back after taking a few days to help Trista move. I was walking to my changing room when someone called my name. I turned to see Finn coming towards me. I felt slight rage. We used to be good friends in NXT, but after him kissing and upsetting Trista my ideas of him had changed slightly.

"How goes it?" he asked me and I shook my head at him.

"What do you want, Finn?" I asked him and he looked kind of surprised that I had greeted him that way.

"I was just coming to catch up. I haven't seen you in awhile." he said and I nodded.

"Yeah, well, I don't take kindly to people kissing my wife, posting old pictures on the internet to start shit, and generally being an asshole." I said and he looked even more surprised.

"You didn't think that she would tell me or that we would figure out things? Go back to being bestie with Seth and leave me and mine the hell alone." I said and walked on to my dressing room. I sat down when someone knocked on the door. I was going to punch Finn; I opened the door expecting it to be him, but it wasn't. I was glad to see Dash and Dawson.

Trista POV

I was sitting on the sofa watching RAW and smiled when Elias came onto the TV. I was texting Marissa when I got a text from an unknown number.

 _Hope Nashville is treating you well._

I was confused because I didn't know it was, so I asked them who this was and the response chilled me to the bone.

 _You really thought that you could run from me? That NXT would hold me? Or that the lock outside this door is going to stop me?_

* * *

 **A/N: Please review.  
**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews.**

* * *

I ran and locked myself in the bedroom when I saw a motion light come on through the front room. I prayed that he wasn't really here. I had no idea how anyone could possibly know where I was now. I called the police and asked for them to come here after hearing strange noises and seeing someone run across my driveway. I hadn't seen anything, but I wanted it to sound desperate. I didn't want anything to happen to me or my child. I didn't want Seth to be anywhere near me. The woman stayed on the line as the cops came towards my home.

They came and searched around the house. They found tire tracks that someone had been there, but there was no one around there now. They agreed to put a police on route that would pass by the end of the drive way every 20 minutes. I showed the text messages and they were going to get in contact with the phone company to see where the number came from. They told me to come down to the station tomorrow to discuss it with a detective, and I knew that that might open up things that I needed to discuss with certain family members, since I was a McMahon. I called Elias and he didn't answer. I left a voicemail that he needed to call me as soon as he could. I hung up and looked at my contacts. I knew what I had to do, but I knew that doing it would mean that I really did need him. I sighed and hit the call button; he answered almost immediately.

"Trista?" he answered.

"Dad, I need help." I said as I felt my lip quiver and knew that I was on the verge of crying.

"What do you need? I'm here for you." he said and I sighed.

"Can you come to Nashville? We have a problem." I said and I heard him shuffling.

"Text me your address and I will be there by morning. I love you, Trista." he said and I smiled.

"I love you too, Dad." I said and hung up. I felt better that Dad was going to be here, but I still wasn't sure what was actually going to happen.

Elias POV

I was about to go on stage when Stephanie ran up to me. I didn't even know that she was backstage.

"Come on, you are not going on." she said and I looked at her strange as I stagehand took my guitar. I shook my head no and pointed to the curtain when Shane came up to me. I was surprised to see him here, and started to feel rage. He put his hands up and stopped outside of my reach.

"Yes, you hate me, and I know that's between me and my daughter, but she called me. She asked me to come to Nashville, and knowing, my daughter, something is wrong. We are leaving now." he said and my mind raced. We hadn't been living in that house long, no one knew where we were, and she was very pregnant.

"Is it..." I was asking and he shook his head as he motioned for me to come on. I started walking as my bags appeared next to us, and I instantly dug my phone out and saw many missed calls and text from Trista. I was half listening to Shane as we walked and I read the messages as we got into a waiting car.

"Call her." he urged me and I nodded.

"Trista?" I said as she answered and she started to sob into the phone. She told me everything that happened and I felt horrible as we rushed to the airport. I reassured her that things would be alright. I talked to her until we boarded the private jet heading to Nashville.

"She's a fighter... she will be ok." Shane said after we had fully gotten into the air, and I nodded.

"She is." I agreed and Shane sighed.

"I am sorry for the problems that I caused." he finally said and I looked at him; I wasn't sure what to say. He had taken it out on her that we had gotten married earlier and that we were pregnant.

"I know this is a conversation you two need to have." I finally said and he nodded.

"I know, and I will, but as her husband I wanted to apologize to you as well." he said and I nodded.

"Just make it right with her and we will be fine." I said and he nodded.

The plane ride seemed to take forever as we finally got into Nashville. The sun was coming up and I just wanted to be home. We pulled into the driveway as the gate opened and I was happy to see home. I walked into the door and Trista was on the balcony over looking the foyer seconds later. I skipped steps as I ran up to meet her. She sobbed into my shoulder as I held her.

"It's ok, we are here." I said and she sighed. She looked over and Shane was standing beside the table. She walked down and he wasn't sure what to do, but she launched herself into his arms.

"I missed you, Dad." she said and I coudln't help but smile because I knew that they were close. They needed this, but I wished it hadn't been because someone was harassing her.

"What happened?" I asked her as she sighed.

"Coffee?" she asked us and we nodded.

"But, if you need sleep." she said and I stopped her with a kiss. She gave a soft smile as we all went into the kitchen. She told us everything that had happened over the last 24 hours and I was so mad that someone had been bothering her.

"You have to go to the police and give that statement." I said and Shane nodded.

"Ok, but that brings up things that have happened that weren't reported." she said and it clicked... it would get out what Seth had done to her. She looked from me to Shane and he pursed his lips. I wasn't sure what was going to happen.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review.  
**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews.**

* * *

I woke up later and saw Elias sleeping beside me. I was glad he was home because I was dreaming that Seth had gotten me. I looked at the time and it was past 1pm. I hadn't slept at all the night before as Elias and Dad came into town because I was upset. I groaned when my back ached, but I knew that was expected with the pregnancy.

"You ok?" a sleepy voice asked me and I looked over to see Elias looking at me. I nodded and he pulled me back to him as I smiled.

"I didn't mean to wake you." I said and he shook his head and kissed my forehead.

"Don't worry about it. I am just glad to have you in my arms." he mumbled as I felt something on my leg. I looked at him and he gave a smirk as I felt his hand wander lazily up my leg.

"I have missed you." he mumbled as he shifted me on my side and I felt him slide my underwear over as he kept eye contact with me. I bit my lip as his tip pressed against my opening. He pressed further and I groaned as he filled me. I always missed the feel of him inside me as he thrust inside of me. He grunted as he finished quickly and kissed me.

"I love you." I said and he kissed me again.

"I love you too, and I intend on making you feel more later." he said as he gave my thigh a playful squeeze. I knew that he was still leery of having sex when company was around, but I didn't care. I was horny so much more now that I was pregnant.

We walked downstairs and Dad was on the phone. He motioned for us to sit down as there was a knock on the door. Elias went to get it as I sat down. He came back with a bag of Cracker Barrel, and I smirked at Dad. I had fallen in love with the restaurant when we would travel on the road. He finished up as Elias handed out the food and I was grateful for the Chicken and Dumplings.

"Thanks, Dad." I said and he gave a small smile.

We ate and talked about everything. Dad had talked to Stephanie, Paul, and Vince about what was going on with Seth. They were all worried about him, and Linda was pushing to fire him. She wanted to press charges; she always had. Stephanie wanted him gone, but Paul was worried about him causing problems even after we pressed charges.

"It's really your word against his at some point." Dad said and I saw Elias's fist clinch. He was frustrated at this, and I felt bad because if I had just told someone when it happened a lot of this could have been avoided.

"We are talking to the lawyers, because whatever happens you guys are going to be left alone." he said and I nodded.

Elias went to work out as Dad and I went to sit outside.

"I am sorry, Trista." he said and I nodded as I looked at him.

"I know, Dad... it just hurt." I finally said and he sighed.

"I'm sorry for that. I was upset because I fully realized that you won't need me anymore. You have Elias, a family, and no real time for me." he admitted and I felt sad for my Dad. I always had time for him.

"Dad, I will always have time for you, but you can't pull that shit anymore." I said and he chuckled.

"I know, and I missed you. I missed talking to you about wrestling, life, and I want to see my grandchild." he said and I smirked.

"Grandchildren." I corrected and he looked at me surprised.

"Twins?" he asked me and I smiled as I ran my hand over my stomach.

"Yeah, I found out the other day. I haven't told him yet." I said and he smiled.

"I'm here for you and your family with anything." he said and got up to hug me. I accepted it and smiled at him.

I enjoyed catching up with my dad, and we bounced ideas off each other for Smackdown until Elias got home. They had given him some time off since we were going to find out what we were having tomorrow, and with everything going on they didn't want me to be alone. They spun it that he was going to work on an album, but he really was going to work on an album with producers here in Nashville.

"So, what did we decide?" Elias asked me as Dad left for the airport to go back to New York.

"We are going to talk and let Dad know. He wanted us to have time to think about it." I said and he nodded as he kissed me.

"I am sorry that I kept all this quiet." I said and he shook his head when he kissed me.

"No, I think it's braver that you actually told me. I know that it's a hard time for you, and you trusted me to love you, to start a family with you, and I am just glad that I can help you through this." he said and I smiled through the tears that had gathered in my eyes.

"I am glad that I got a second chance with you." I said as he kissed me and picked me up.

"No, I'm fat." I said and he smirked.

"No, you are carrying my children." he kissed me. I didn't deserve him, but I was happy to have him.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review.  
**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews.  
**

 **I am sorry for the long delay. I have written and re-written this chapter at least 10 times, but I finally like what I have. I hope you do as well.  
**

 **I have decided to finish the story. I am considering a sequel down the line, but not sure yet. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

I had talked to the lawyers, gotten advice from lots of different people, listen to what Dad and Vince thought about it, Stephanie was happy to tell me what she would do, and thought a lot about what had been happening. We hadn't had anymore visitors on the property, but things were changing. I didn't need to have this shit with Seth looming around us when the babies were going to be here. Elias had become way more protective since we found our we were having twins. He just wanted us to be a happy family.

I sighed as I looked at Elias. We had finally reached a decision a few days ago and moved forward on how to handle this whole situation. I was about a month away from popping so we needed to do this soon. We had come to the performance center today; we were getting this over with. Elias was still skeptical, and I understood why he would be. He wasn't sold on this and neither was Dad, but Hunter, Stephanie, and Vince backed me on this decision. I knew that Seth would go for this. I told them to have him come to Hunter's office in the performance center as Elias, Dad, and Hunter waited around the corner.

"You wanted to see me, Hunter?" he asked me as I had my back turned to him in the desk chair and he couldn't see it was me. He chuckled when I didn't say anything and I heard someone shut the door behind him. I knew that was Hunter and Dad. I wanted Elias in there, but I knew that he would probably be more combative. I wanted this to go right and this be over with.

"Hunter? Shane?" he said and I turned to see Seth looking at them and he finally turned to see me.

"What the fuck? I wasn't in fucking Tennessee." he said and I smirked.

"I don't care if you were or weren't... what I care about is this being over with." I said and he looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"We are offering you a deal... and a good one. It's only good while we are all in this room." Dad said as Seth looked from me to him.

"What is it?" he asked us.

"You can leave the WWE, and go to any company... of course that's after you wait the certain time as predetermined by your contact. You can do that with the assumption that you disappear from anything and everything involving WWE and my family." I said and he looked confused.

"Or?" he asked me and I smirked.

"You stay here, rot in the performance center, go mad from seeing me happy, and knowing that the moment you step out of line there is something worse waiting on you." I said and he ran a hand over his face.

"So, if I stay away from you and yours... I can go and do whatever?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Yep, with the understanding that if you ever come back, come near me, fuck with me in any way, or anything we don't like then I will press charges on you for rape, assault, and many other things. I kept good diaries, Seth." I said and his eyes got big.

"And, knowing you, I know that you are all about image and your reputation. I would hate for no one to sign up at your school anymore, no company to even want you to sign with them, or who knows what else will happen in the court of public option... it's much worse than the criminal one most of the time." I said and he looked surprised.

"You came up with this." he alleged at my Dad and I chuckled.

"No, I did... I am the victim, and I will decide the punishment... so what's it gonna be, Seth? You can leave and know that the moment you step out of line I will have you take for everything I can... or rot here and be free from that kind of hell?" I asked him and he glanced at all of us.

"You wouldn't." he said and I held up a piece of paper.

"I'm not here for you to try and call my bluff... this is a test that was run on my underwear from when I was in Germany. You remember Germany, don't you? The closet... well, I kept those clothes by accident. I guess it was a good accident, because I now have proof that your DNA in in them. And, yes, I know it's your word against mine, but I don't have to prove anything anymore... I just have to accuse you in front of the right people, but it is nice to have factual proof." I said and he turned pale white.

"See, it's not just he said she said bullshit... it's real, and it's time for you to decide what you want to do to handle this. I am putting a 1 minute timer on my phone... when it goes off you had better have a decision." I said and he looked surprised as I started to set it.

"No, fine... I will leave... and go anywhere else. I will go far away from you, but please don't take my reputation from me." he said and I smirked. He was close to begging.

"Fine, sign here." I said and laid a piece of paper on it that contained our agreement about what would and wouldn't happen if things didn't go right. He paused, but finally signed it. I clicked a photo on my phone, and emailed it to my private lawyer, the WWE private lawyer, and to Seth himself.

"You have 2 days to leave Orlando." Hunter said and Seth looked at me once more before storming from the room. I let out a breath that I was holding as Dad hugged me.

"You are kind of scary." Hunter admitted as Elias came into the room.

"He signed it?" he asked us and we all nodded as smiled broke out on our faces. Elias kissed me and hugged me as I stood up. I was getting ready to leave the office when I felt a pop. I stopped and everyone looked at me.

"Trista?" Dad asked me.

"Hospital." I said and they all went into panic as Elias picked me up and ran me to the car. I was pretty sure that my water broke, but I was still a few weeks from my due date. I just hoped that everything would be alright.

Elias POV

I sighed as I walked into the waiting room; I had been back there with her for a few hours. I needed to update them. Shane, Hunter, Stephanie, Vince, and Linda all stood up. My Dad had also flown in and was there with them.

"Well?" Shane asked me.

"She had a C-section and I am happy to announce that Jasper Shane Samson and Logan Cash Samson are both here and healthy." I said as everyone cheered. My Dad hugged me and Shane looked so happy.

"Go see her." I told him and he ran back there with tears in his eyes.

Shane POV

I got back there as they brought her back into the room.

"Daddy." she said and I kissed her forehead.

"I couldn't be more proud of you, Trista." I said with tears in my eyes.

"Thank you." she said and hugged me.

"I can't believe I'm a grandpa." I said and she chuckled.

"Deal with it, old man." she said and laughed at me. I was going to say something when the nurses brought in two little bassinets as I saw the little boys. I kissed their foreheads as the nurse smiled at us.

"Boys, meet your grandpa." she said and I smiled at her.

"I am so glad that you got to have your own family, Trista, since I fucked it up one." I said and she chuckled.

"It's ok, Dad, I have you and Elias to help us now... so we will be fine." she said and I smiled when Elias came into the room. He walked over to his boys and gently rubbed their little hands.

"Welcome to the family, and thanks for reminding why I needed one." I said to Elias and hugged him.

"Thanks for letting me into the family." he said with a chuckle. I kissed Trista's forehead again and let them have family time together as a new family. I was so glad that everything worked out for the better. I knew they would be great parents, and I was going to be a kick ass grandpa.

* * *

 **A/N: The End  
**


End file.
